Patrome: The Oneshots Everyone Wants
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: A series of unconnected oneshots about our favourite House Of Anubis couple that should have got together during the series. Patrome all the way!
1. Ice cream

Here's my oneshots!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jerome walked through Anubis house, bored beyond words. Alfie was off being Amber's slave as she wwent on her regular Saturday shopping spree, he was so different now that they're dating. Nina and Fabien had gone into town on a date and to see his grandpa (Trudy going with the them to shop and visit him as well) Victor was doing Anubis knows what and Mick and Mara were off training again. He felt himself grimace as he thought about Mara.<p>

He had put his feelings on the table for her to pick up, and she wasted them on a meathead like Mick. He guessed he couldn't really be mad at them, they felt what they felt. But that didn't stop him feeling slightly vulnerable that someone beside himself knew about his parents.

Entering the kitchen, hoping for a quick sandwich, he was met by one of the strangest sights he had ever seen. Cardboard ice cream pints were littered all over the room, strewn across the counter, the stove and even the window sill. Sitting in the middle of all the ice cream carnage, perched on one of the stools, was a very irritated looking Patricia Williams.

He felt his heart speed up. Ever since that stupid prom that Amber just had to have, and he saw Patricia in that beautiful dress, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see her giving him that little smile she has whenever she called him Slimeball as a joke. Deciding to make his presence known, Jerome strolled into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Trixie! What's with the ice cream? You trying to consume the whole of England's supply in one day?" he asked, leaning against the counter so he was facing her. She scowled at him as she finished another pot, digging her spoon around the bottom.

"No Slimeball!" she snapped, fishing something out of the bottom of the carton. She examined it for a second before groaning as she threw it away. Jerome watched with an amused expression as she picked up what he thought to be her fifteenth carton.

"Then what are you doing?" he chuckled. For a moment she seemed reluctant to tell him, but the idea of eating another carton seemed to be a worse idea for her so she placed it down, turning her attention to him.

"If you must know, I'm trying to collect all the letters so that I can win a private concert from Green Day." she said bluntly, giving him a 'Can you go now?' look. He felt a little hurt that she seemed so desperate to get rid of him, but he hid it well.

"So you decided to eat all of the ice cream until you found all of the letters?" Patricia nodded and he chuckled, taking the carton from her. "You're an idiot." he stated before he walked off. He heard the chair squeak as she followed him.

"Hey! Where are you going with that?" she shouted after him as she followed.

"To get some other poor sap to eat the ice cream while you collect the letters." he answered as he headed outside into the warm summer day. Some of the students were walking lazily along, enjoying the heat. They stood on the porch together. "How many letters have you got?" Jerome asked as he watched the people.

"I've got K E S and A." she answered. Jerome turned to her, a little surprised.

"Ok so all you need is the H. this shouldn't be too hard." he concluded. "How many pints do you have left?"

"About ten." Patricia was really starting to wonder what Jerome was up to.

"Go and get them and eleven bowls." he ordered. She glared at him as she went back inside to grab the ice cream. She had bought two of every flavour, just in case the letter was in one of the more unpopular flavours. As she exited the house she was met with the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

Jerome was chatting to a group of girls, giving them his charming smile that made his crystal blue eyes shine. She felt her heartbeat speed up as he turned to look at her, giving her a small wink. She blushed heavily, hiding it behind her hair. When she looked back up, a worse sight met her eyes. Jerome had his arm around one of the girls shoulder, gesturing to the ice cream with his smile still intact. Patricia felt her jealousy flare as the girls all laughed, giving Jerome a flirtious smile.

She hated it whenever girls did that, it was one of the reasons why she loved Anubis house so much. Everyone had their own small couple so at least none of her friends could take him from her. She could also keep an eye on him there. She hated to admit it, but even Patricia-the well known Goth Princess-had realised that she had fallen for the Slimeball that was Jerome Clarke.

She was snapped out of her inner thoughts by Jerome coming up to her, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the girls.

"And this, ladies, is my beautiful sales assistant Patricia." Patricia's blush erupted across her checks as he said this. "Pick a flavour." one of the girls gave Patricia a knowing look as she took one of the lesser known flavours from Patricia's arms.

"Here." said Patricia as she handed her a bowl but Jerome took them both, spooning all the ice cream out before handing the empty carton back to Patricia.

"Enjoy." he said as the girls walked off, laughing amongst themselves. "And that is how you do that." Jerome stated smugly.

For the rest of the afternoon the two worked on giving away the ice cream and keeping the cartons. Patricia was loving every minute of it. Because of her pride she would never volunteer to spend time with him. Jerome was the same, he would never admit to liking a girl. He was known as a bit of a player around school, dating girls but never being an ass unless it called for it.

By the time they had gotten bored and hungry they had given away five cartons, non of them having the letter A in them.

"This is ridicules! Why is there no A?" Patricia moaned as she flopped down onto the sofa. Jerome rolled his eyes as he pulled her up.

"Come on, we still have six cartons to go through. We'll empty these out in some bowls then tell Alfie it's ice cream soup when he comes back." he said as he pulled her through to the kitchen. He started scooping a carton out into a bowl, using one of the spoons. Patricia just stared at him.

"This is stupid. And why are you helping me?" she snapped.

"Because maybe I just wanted to help you." he snapped back, pointing his spoon at her and accidentally flicking ice cream on her face. She gasped as she glared at him, Jerome just trying to hold back his laughter.

"You think that's funny?" she asked, grabbing a spoon. He nodded, not noticing. Before he could react, a glob of vanilla was flung at him, landing on his chest. He stared at her, his usual mischievous glint lighting up his eyes.

"You'll regret that Miss Williamson." as soon as the words were out of his mouth, an all out ice cream war began between them. Soon the kitchen was covered in melted ice cream, including Jerome and Patricia.

Jerome was getting tired of the war, wanting to go and take a shower. Sliding his way across the room towards a laughing Patricia, Jerome launched himself at her, pinning her down on the floor and sitting on her stomach to keep her there. Both were still laughing until their eyes caught.

Jerome gulped, the feelings he had been having recently all bubbling to the surface. He knew he wanted to kiss her so he decided to play it cool.

"Hey Patricia, you have some ice cream on your cheek." Patricia laughed again.

"No shit sher-" she was effectively cut off by Jerome leaning down and dragging his tongue across her cheek, liking the ice cream off in a single swipe. Her breath caught, another blush taking over.

"Oh but there's some on the other side." he said before giving the other cheek the same treatment. This time Patricia let a small moan out, loving the feeling of him against her.

"Jerome?" she said softly, her breath heavy.

"Yeah?" he asked through half lidded eyes.

"Kiss me, now." she demanded. Jerome instantly complied, crushing his lips to hers.

The two didn't know how long they spent kissing, but by the time Mick and Mara walked through the door, Jerome's shirt was off and Patricia's was half the way open.

"You guys!" Mara squealed, hiding her face in Mick's shirt. It was enough to break the two apart, Patricia leaping off of Jerome.

"Hey! I eat in there!" Mick shouted. The two blushed furiously as they stood next to each other, both heads down.

"What happened in here?" Mara asked, referring to the ice cream.

"We had an ice cream fight while looking for the A." Jerome mumbled, never feeling more embarrassed then that moment. There was a long pause.

"I think you two should go get cleaned up. Mick and I will clean up down here. But you owe us." Mara said. Mick gave her a look but she silenced him by gesturing to some of the still full cartons. His eyes lit up and he raced towards the kitchen with Mara following on slowly behind.

Jerome and Patricia headed upstairs in silence. When they reached the bathroom, both paused awkwardly.

"Do you want to go first?" Jerome asked, not looking up from his feet.

"I want to talk about what happened in the kitchen." she said firmly. Jerome smiled at her, lifting his gaze from his feet.

"Ok, we have a lot to talk about." Patricia smiled walking towards the door. Just as Jerome was heading towards his room he heard Patricia call down the corridor.

"Aren't you coming? We never got to finish." Jerome grinned as he ran towards the bathroom, crushing Patricia in a kiss as he kicked the door shut.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Family

Sorry for all the mistakes I made in the first one. It was and I really wanted to go to bed.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

I sighed as I walked through into the living room of Anubis house. It was the start of the summer vacation and my parents weren't picking me up until the following day. As far as I knew everyone else was gone, except for Jerome. I felt my heart twist as I remembered the argument we had had this morning. He got really upset when I told him I wasn't leaving until tomorrow and started yelling at me. I shouted back and an argument formed from there. I think I touched some sort of nerve when I mentioned my parents. He had stormed off to his room.

I haven't seen him since then and that was this morning. It was now almost eight o'clock, the sun setting. I was bored out of my mind. I even missed Amber, even though she always tried to get me to do things with my hair, face and wardrobe. I don't get why she doesn't understand that I like looking like what Jerome calls a 'Goth Pixie'.

I blushed at the thought. Only Jerome calls me that and I think if anyone else did I wouldn't like it as much. Deciding that I wanted company, I hopped up the stairs and headed towards Jerome's room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away Patricia!" Jerome shouted through the door. Well that was rude. I knocked again. "Seriously Patricia! Just leave me alone!" I huffed, irritated by his rudeness.

"Fine!" I snapped. As I was about to walk away I heard a noise that sounded a lot like a sob come through the door. I stopped, pressing my ear to the door.

More sobs, and what I think was crying, sounded through the door. This time I didn't knock, I just pushed open the door. My eyes widened at the sight of Jerome sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at something in his hands.

"Jerome?" I asked softly. He sniffed loudly. Slowly I approached him. This was strange, Jerome never cried unless he could help it. I looked over his shoulder at what he was holding. It was a picture frame with a picture of a tall blonde man smiling as he had his arm wrapped around a petite blonde woman with clear blue eyes. Both looked like the were laughing.

Draped over the mans shoulders was a small boy, his happy face towards the camera as his dad held his shirt collar with one hand. The little boy looked familiar.

"That was the last time I remember seeing them." I jumped slightly at the croak in Jerome's voice, turning to look him in the eyes. As soon as I caught sight of those deep blue eyes, full of pain and fear, I knew exactly who the little boy in the picture was. "I was five when they left me here. I haven't heard even a word from them since." more tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Not knowing quite what he wanted me to do, or what I could do in this situation, I did the only thing I had seen that worked in movies. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him towards me, letting me cry against my shoulder. I stroked his hair, feeling him push his head against my hand slightly.

"Why did you never tell any of us?" I asked, feeling a lump in my throat as I thought about all the awful things I had said to him.

"I-I didn't want anyone's pity. I didn't want to rely on people to make my life better. I just want to be alone so that no one can let me down again."

"Is that why you got so upset when Alfie joined Sibuna?" I asked. He lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were red but they looked like they held a little less pain.

"Yeah. Everyone was leaving, just when I started to get accustomed to our little dynamics here. I was the only one who wasn't part of something, so I went to Rufus." I felt a little angry as I remembered his betrayal, but I also remembered that he didn't know who Rufus was.

"I'm so sorry Jerome. If I had known I never would have said any of those things." I felt him chuckle.

"It's ok Trixie, you didn't know." he sat up straight and looked me right in the eyes. I felt my heart begin to beat faster as he stared at me. He began to lean in slowly and I did the same.

As I felt his forehead lean against mine, I remembered that he was in a bad place and was feeling vulnerable. I quickly pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" I asked randomly. He looked a little confused as he shook his head.

"No, just a little sleepy." I nodded as I stood up.

"Ok, I'll let you sleep. If you wake up later I'll make us something to eat." I said, desperately wanting to leave. As I was heading towards the door, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Stay with me?" Jerome asked desperately. I sighed, wishing he would let me leave to sort out my feelings. But if I did leave then he would just feel more abandoned. I gave him a slight smile as I crawled into his bed with him. We lay there in an awkward silence, both staring at the ceiling.

"Trixie…what's it like to have a family?" I gulped at the question, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer he was deprived of having.

"It's like having a group of friends that you know will always be there for you, no matter how hard things get. They will annoy you at times, but you know you'll always love them for who they are." Jerome sighed as he stared up at the roof, but I had turned to look at him.

"I always considered this house as some sort of family, no matter how dysfunctional. But then everyone leaves me here and I remember how alone I really am." he turned to look at me. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have my family. They don't like their perfect little girl being an ugly Goth." I knew I wasn't ugly but that's how my mum and dad put who I was like. Jerome gave me a stern look.

"You're not ugly Patricia, you're beautiful." a small smile cracked onto my face.

"Thanks Jerome." I whispered. "You may not have your own family, but you're always welcome to be in mine. I need someone to talk to." Jerome's eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded. His face broke out into a wide smile and he drew me to him in a big hug.

"Thanks Trixie." he whispered into my hair. "Trixie?" he asked after a pause. I nodded.

"I-I love you." I gasped, breaking away from him.

"J-Jerome. I know you're going through a hard time but-" I started, wishing I didn't have to do this. I love Jerome more then anything. While he might not be nice, he always found a way of helping me indirectly in that own charming way of his.

"No Patricia. I'm not doing this because I feel abandoned. I'm doing this because I've been in love with you for almost a year now. Ever since you yelled at Amber for the first time when she tried to change your wardrobe last year I knew I wanted to be with someone who was so proud of who they were." I stared at him, never thinking he could be so sweet.

"Jerome…I love you to."

Doing what I had wanted to do for two years now, I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips to his. It was like an explosion went off my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pressed down a little harder against my lips, swiping his tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned as I gave him permission to enter, gripping his hair as he rolled on top of me.

I could feel my thoughts slipping away as Jerome began to stroke my waist. When I felt a zing of pleasure down my spine I pulled away, not wanting to take to much advantage of the situation. I wanted my first time to be special, especially now that it could be with Jerome.

He gave me a strange look but I just smiled.

"Not here, maybe after we've gotten used to this." he nodded, smiling at me. He lay down again, pulling me closer so that my head rested on his chest. He soon slipped into a deep sleep, not even noticing when my phone went off against his leg. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from my mum.

'coming to get you tomorrow at eight. The offer still stands if you want to bring someone.' I smiled as I read the text, glancing at Jerome's peaceful face as I texted her back.

'K. Can I bring my friend Jerome?'

'Of course. See you tomorrow love." I was surprised with that answer but grinned as I looked at Jerome again. I'll let him sleep and tell him when he wakes up. Taking in this perfect moment, I snuggled down against Jerome before I finally let my eyes close.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. If you did then send me more ideas I've only got a few onshot ideas left.<p>

Review and check out my profile for up and coming fics!


	3. Valentines Day Blues

Patricia _hated _valentines day. It was the worst day of the year as far as she was concerned. A whole day of people giving someone who they felt the delusion of love a stupid card or pointless present. Who really wanted a teddy bear holding a big heart that read 'love you always' when they'll just break up a few days later?

She never understood how people could fall in love anyway. She sneered in disgust as she walked down the halls of the school, watching girls opening their lockers to find a card or a present. They would squeal with delight before the boy showed themselves then the two would embrace in a sickening display of affection.

As she approached her locker, getting ready for her last class of the day, a trumpet sounded from down the hallway. Patricia turned to see Fabien, who was dressed in a classic Elizabethan Paige boy outfit from the drama department and did not look happy about it, with a trumpet under his arm and a scroll in his hands.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen of the hallway!" he cried in an unenthusiastic voice. Nina and Amber, who had been standing a little way off from Patricia, came to stand next to her.

"Nina what's going on?" Amber asked. Nina looked just as confused as the blonde, which was quite surprising considered it was Amber who was confused about 90% of the time.

"I have no idea." she answered in her strong American accent. All of their attention went back to Fabien as he prepared himself to start talking again.

"The nobleman (irritated sigh) Lord Alfie Loves-a lot," Patricia smirked, holding back a snicker. "Would like to formally ask Amber Millington to be his official girlfriend on this Valentines day afternoon." at that point Alfie strode into the hallway, dressed completely in fancy red and gold robes while a very sill red wine coloured hat sat on his head.

Patricia and Nina both turned to Amber expectantly, as did the rest of the hallway. She sucked in a deep breath and for a second Alfie's confident expression faltered. It instantly faded as Amber squealed so loud dogs all over England were lifting their heads, before she ran into his open arms. Everyone clapped as the two shared a kiss before Alfie picked her up (After a little struggle) and carried her off. Fabien watched the two before turning and walking towards Patricia and Nina, pulling his hat off. Patricia smirked as he let out a sigh, leaning against the lockers next to Nina with his eyes closed.

"How on earth did Alfie get you to do that?" Patricia asked with an amused expression as she put her key in the lock on her locker. Fabien cracked an eye open to look at her.

"I owed him one after he covered for me when I broke one of the windows in the science lab when Jerome threw something at me and I threw it back but missed." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Then Jerome should have done that, not you. He's just a Slimeball." Nina smiled at the name Patricia used that she knew was actually a sign of affection for the orphaned school boy. She turned to her boyfriend and pecked his cheek.

"I think you look very handsome." she gushed, trying to make him feel better. Fabien smiled weakly back, leaning over and kissing her softly. Patricia grimaced again, hating it when her friends did that in front of her.

"I have to go return this costume before the bell rings." Fabien said once they separated.

"I'll go with you, we have the same class together anyway." Nina offered. Together the two walked off, leaving Patricia almost completely alone in the corridor. She shook her head as she turned the key in her locker. Just as she was getting ready to open it, a bang to her left caused her to jump. She turned to see a familiar blonde boy smirking at her as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Alright Trixie? How's my favourite Goth Princess?" he asked in an oddly cheery voice. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't call me that! And why do you care?" she snapped. He shrugged, biting his lip as she tugged her locker door open.

**BOOM!**

Patricia screamed as an explosion of confetti burst from her locker, covering her and Jerome in black, gold and light blue pieces of shiny paper-each in the shape of a broken love heart. Jerome was full on laughing, clutching his stomach as Patricia regained her composure. Realising he had planted the confetti bomb, she hit him with her drama folder as hard as she could.

"You Ass!" she yelled, getting a good hit in on the side of his face. He only laughed harder, ignoring the bruise that would probably form under his right eye.

"Relax Trixie it was just a joke." he gasped out between his laughter.

"It wasn't funny!" she cried before storming off towards the drama room with Jerome following on behind, snickering loudly every now and then.

They entered the room and Patricia instantly veered off to go and sit with Nina and Mara. Jerome watched her, glancing between the Goth Princess and the book worm. Both of the girls held a special place in his heart. Sure Mara had been the first person he had ever told of his parents departure and he trusted her more then he trusted Alfie. But Patricia was different to any other girl he had ever met.

She wasn't a typical make-up wearing, clothes obsessed girl who shied away at the sight of any kind of ball. She wasn't Amber. But she also wasn't a girl who could answer any question you threw at her and always tried to get others to believe in themselves. She wasn't Mara either.

Patricia was her own person. She was tough, but could be gentle when the time called. She wasn't afraid of anything…well except Rufus but only Jerome knew that. He had caught her once curled up in her bed, crying about her capture. He hadn't confronted her about it, knowing that her pride would be damaged if he did. She would always give someone her help if she could and would always give her opinion, no matter how strong.

With a sigh he sat down with Alfie, who was sitting with Amber. Alfie gave him an amused smile as he slumped down.

"What's up with you mate?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious Alfie? He's in love." Amber gushed. Jerome raised an eyebrow at her.

"No Amber it's not love. I'm just tired."

"Tired of holding in all your love for Patricia?" Amber asked. Jerome glared at her.

"Stop it Amber." he warned. Amber just smirked while Alfie put a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Just remember mate, today's valentines day! A day of love! If you ever want Patricia then you have to express your love." Jerome pretended to scoff, but was actually taking in what Alfie said.

"Alright children today's theme is…Love!" Mr. Winkler announced. At that point Jerome zoned out, completely uninterested by the topic. He caught Patricia staring into space and found himself watching her. Almost as if she could feel him, Patricia turned and stared right into his eyes. He blushed before looking away, burying his head in his drama folder.

* * *

><p>Patricia walked through Anubis house, wishing she had someone to talk to. Everyone was out, apart from her and Jerome, on a valentines day date. She was still mad at him for the confetti bomb, but was starting to feel a little worried. Ever since she had caught him staring at her, she had been wishing he would find her and start up a conversation. She wanted him to spend some quality time with, just them. She hated feeling so dependant on one person, but she knew she wanted this more then anything.<p>

She was also getting a little weirded out by him. For a few months now he had been paying more of his attention to her, be it pranks, teasing or offering to go get her when dinner was ready.

Walking into the living room, she flopped down onto the sofa and turned the TV on. She flicked through the channels until she landed on BBC3. A movie was currently on; Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street. She smiled, snuggling into the sofa. While the movie was a bit generic in the romance department for her taste, at least there was blood and violence. The music was good to.

Just as the little boy was starting to sing about Pirelli's magical elixir, Jerome walked in.

"Sweeny Todd? That's so typical of you Trixie." he laughed as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Shut up Jerome! Family Guy's on after this!" she defended, lying through her teeth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." he shrugged, turning back to the TV. For half an hour the two watched in silence as the day turned to night. The heating in the house was currently off in the house, Victor wanting to save money. Patricia hated the cold, her shivering violent as she wrapped herself up in the blanket across the back of the sofa.

Jerome watched her, fighting his own shivers. He was a man after all.

"You cold Trixie?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Of course idiot! It's like seven degrees in here!" she snapped. Jerome rolled his eyes. Patricia was always extra cranky when she was cold and he was not willing to deal with it. Without saying a word he got up and plopped himself down next to Patricia, pulling the comforter across him before pulling Patricia against his body. She struggled away at first, fighting her blush but Jerome held her firmly.

"Would you stop struggling? I'm just trying to warm us up!" he hissed, his eyes focused on the screen. Patricia stopped struggling, looking up at him. He had never done anything like this when she was cold before.

"Ok…but don't try anything." she warned before turning back to the movie. As the minutes ticked on, Patricia found herself getting more and more comfortable against Jerome's warm body. Soon she was curled up against him, his arm around her waist while she rested against his chest.

Jerome's heart was beating fast as Patricia leaned her head against his shoulder. He had never felt so alive, yet at peace. It was just him and Patricia, alone. Nothing could be more perfect.

Just as the little boy and the woman were talking about suspicious people, Patricia turned her head to look up at Jerome.

"Jerome?" he turned to look at her. Her green eyes were soft but holding questions. He felt the same confusion, wishing his feelings would sort themselves out.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"What's going on with us?" he sighed, knowing this would come up eventually. All the attention he had been putting into pranking her, teasing her. He just couldn't put it into words how much he just wanted to be there for her, to not let anyone else have her the way he wanted.

"I-I just…" he sighed as he looked back at the screen.

"Oh…" Patricia sighed, pulling away slightly from him. Jerome panicked. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

As the music started to play on the TV, Jerome turned Patricia to look at him.

"I might not be able to put it into words, but there is definitely there Trixie, please believe me." before Patricia could respond, Jerome started to sing.

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<p>

Jerome had never felt so stupid in all his life but it seemed to be having an affect of Patricia, so he continued.

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
>I'll send 'em howling,<br>I don't care, I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<p>

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<br>Nothing can harm you  
>Not while I'm around...<p>

Not to worry, not to worry  
>I may not be smart but I ain't dumb<br>I can do it, put me to it  
>Show me something I will overcome<br>Not to worry, mum.

Being close and being clever  
>Ain't like being true<br>I don't need to,  
>I would never hide a thing from you,<br>Like some...

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
>Others can desert you,<br>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
>Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while<br>But in time...  
>Nothing can harm you<br>Not while I'm around...

As he finished, he gave Patricia his best 'please-don't-judge-me' look. She had a shocked expression on her face, tears pooling in her eyes. Without a word, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Jerome tensed before sighing in relief, kissing her back while wrapping his arms around her.

When the two separated, Jerome looked at Patricia right in the eyes.

"I love you Trixie." he breathed. He hoped the words he had chosen, no matter how simple, were the right ones. It seemed they were as a big smile stretched across her face.

"I love you too Jerome." his smile could have lit up the Wembley stadium. Not wanting to ruin their moment, Jerome turned them back to the movie, pulling Patricia against him. They sat there watching, Jerome stroking Patricia's hair softly as she slowly dropped off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alfie and Amber walked in through the front door, laughing quietly. When they entered the living room, an adorable sight met their eyes. Jerome was laying on the sofa, Patricia using him as a pillow while the TV played an old Family Guy episode as the two slept. Alfie smiled, glad his best friend had found love. Turning off the TV, he and Amber headed up stairs.<p>

"They are so hearing about this tomorrow." Amber said with a smirk.


	4. Masquerade Ball

Here you go another chapter.

Thank you EternalDarkness101 for this great idea!

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

I can't believe I have to go to this stupid masquerade ball. If I could have my way I would be sitting in my room with a magazine and a cup of hot chocolate. But no, I am currently in Amber's room as she styles my hair.

I feel I should explain. The school was being included in a country wide charity event to raise money for cancer. Our school was currently holding a masquerade ball and everyone had to go. Even me.

"Come on Patricia! Smile! Tonight's goanna be great!" Amber squealed. "There's goanna be food, dancing, boys!" like all this was going to convince me. The only boy I wanted to see right now was Jerome. Ever since prom he had been on my mind, his handsome face, soft looking hair, deep blue ey-damn what was wrong with me?

**You're in love**-a voice chimed in my head. I shook it, causing Amber to groan.

"Patricia!" she yelled. "We're already late. Stop making this harder." I rolled my eyes as Amber finished up. I stood up, swishing my newly curled hair over my shoulder. "You look amazing. I think I know a certain Slimeball who will be very interested in you tonight." I only chuckled.

"With all the masks I'm pretty sure I won't know who's eye I will be catching." Amber beamed.

"Maybe you'll fall in love wit a masked stranger that you'll spend your life searching for." she gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"As if. Come on lets go."

* * *

><p>"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked as Amber and I entered the hall.<p>

"Stop being so negative Patricia and have fun." she stated before going off to a tall kid with a black mask on with its tongue sticking out. I could tell right away that it was Alfie. No one else would wear such a stupid mask to such a formal event.

"Ridicules, isn't it?" a low voice said over my shoulder. I jumped, turning to the unexpected voice. I was met with a tallish boy with fluffy blonde/brown hair. He was wearing a jet black tuxedo and a mask to match that covered the upper half of his face. All I could see were a pair of intelligent, familiar blue eyes. I couldn't quite put a finger on why this guy looked so familiar. I knew it wasn't Fabien or Mick. Fabien wasn't that tall and Mick wasn't that skinny.

"U-uh yeah. Completely." I stuttered, stunned by this boys handsomeness. He smirked at me.

"I mean who wears that kind of mask anywhere?" that ruled out Jerome, he would be laughing at the mask. I felt a little let down that it wasn't Jerome paying this much attention to me. In fact, I hadn't seen Jerome all day.

"Are you alright Miss? You seem a little upset." the boy asked, cocking his head to the side in an adorable kind of way.

**Just like Jerome does whenever he's curious**-I thought.

"Oh it's nothing." I sighed, grabbing a glass of punch from the table beside me.

"If it's nothing then why are you letting it damper your mood?" the boy asked. Damper? Who uses that word anymore? For some reason I felt I could tell this guy all my troubles and he would just listen.

"Fine, if you really wanna know…there's this guy I like who I haven't seen much of lately. I really want to tell him I like him, but at the same time I feel like he won't feel the same way." I ranted. The boy smiled.

"Well if I was the lucky person who you liked, then I would wait for a perfect song to come on," at that point So Close by John Mclaughlin started to play. "Take her hand," he continued, taking my hand. "And lead her to the dance floor and give her the dance of her lifetime."

Before I could object I was in his arms, his hands on my waist and mine on his shoulders as we swayed to the music.

You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<p>

I felt so alive in this guys arms as we danced. But I also felt a little wrong. I love Jerome, I didn't want to lead anyone on.

A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams will stop<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I wanted to hold you<br>So close

This guy was a good dancer. He twirled, dipped and spun me at all the right moments.

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
>Almost believing this was not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far we are so close<p>

How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close  
>So close<br>And still so far

The song ended and he pulled back, my hand still in his. He bowed, kissing my hand in a gentlemanly way. I blushed brightly. This guy sure was confident, he knew I liked another guy.

"It was great dancing with you Miss Williamson. If that boy you like has any brains then he'll sweep you off your feet before the night is over." he said before walking off. I watched him walk away, stupefied. Wait how did he…?

"Hey wait, I never told you my name!" I shouted after him as I followed. I searched for the boy for nearly half an hour, but he was no where to be seen. I sighed. Great! I met a guy, danced and now I want to find him again. What else was Amber saying going to come true?

Feeling I had had enough of the dancing scene, I took off my heels and mask and walked outside, sitting by the fountain. The moon was out and the stars were shinning. It was beautiful, but a little cold. I sat there, my mind unable to move on from that dance. I think I was there for at least an hour, or a few minutes, I really had no idea.

"Trixie?" I knew who it was even before Jerome stepped into the light from behind me.

"Hey Jerome." I said, sounding casual. I was actually really glad to see him. He was wearing a black tuxedo but the jacket was undone, along with the top buttons of his clean white shirt. His hands were shoved into his trouser pockets as he walked up to me, sitting down next to me.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't feel very…in-place you could say. Not with all those dancing couples." he cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you looked out of place with that guy you were dancing with." I stiffened. The last person I wanted to see me dancing with someone was Jerome. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"That was nothing. I didn't even know his name." I stated before shivering from the cold night air. He chuckled before taking off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

I smiled gratefully as I pulled it tighter against my cold skin.

"So have you danced with anyone tonight?" I asked. He smiled as he stared at the stars.

"No, I'm holding out for the right one." he said in an oddly serious voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well the music's over so I think you've missed your chance there." I laughed. He grinned devilishly.

"I don't think so. Come on." he said, standing up and offering me his hand. I blushed as I took it and let him pull me up. He walked us over to the fountain, stopping in front of it and wrapping his arms around my waist. Mine went around his neck and I let my forehead rest on his shoulder. As we danced, I think I heard him sing.

"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm." I jolted my head up from his shoulder.

"Why are you singing that?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged but there was something in his eyes.

"It's just been in my head recently." he answered before he pulled me back against him. I smiled, bring us as close as we could get. He continued to sing to me in my ear. His voice was beautiful. When the dance finished, Jerome pulled back to look me in the eyes. He had the most amazing pair of blue eyes. Slowly he started to lean in and I did the same, my heart beating furiously.

When his lips brushed mine I think I heard fireworks go off in my head. Carefully, as if he was afraid I would break, he kissed me harder. It was like he was putting years of pent up feelings into this one kiss, and I was all to happy to oblige. When we separated, he smiled brightly. I blushed, shoving my hands in his jacket pockets. I felt my hand brush something and pulled it out, looking at a familiar black mask.

I looked up at Jerome, who was smiling sheepishly. I grinned back before pulling his lips back to mine.

"I guess you came through with your word." I mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm?" he asked, his mouth preoccupied.

"You took my hand, gave me the dance of a lifetime then swept me off my feet."

* * *

><p>A little sappy ending for this fic but what are you goanna do? Thank you again EternalDarkness101!<p>

Review, and give me more ideas for oneshots (If you want, no pressure) and check my trailers and PM me your opinion!


	5. Romeo And Juliet: Patrome Style

Here's another oneshot. Where have my Reviewers gone? I miss you!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

I sighed as I slumped down on the sofa of Anubis house, feeling only alone as no one else was with me while my heart ached for a certain blonde haired prankster. I guess I should tell you what's going on in the house. Apparently something big happened over the summer that I didn't hear about but now Mick, Mara, Alfie and Amber weren't speaking to Nina, Fabien or Joy. For some reason they wouldn't talk to me either, feeling that I favour Joy and Nina over them.

Now this was already bad, but what only made it worse was that Jerome was considered to be on Alfie's side since they were best friends. This made the whole thing unbearable because, unknown to the others, we had been dating for over three months-in secret. Because of this pointless feud though, I hadn't been able to spend anytime with him in a week.

When the TV didn't interest me I turned it off, heading upstairs. As I passed by Jerome and Alfie's room, the door flung open and I was dragged inside by my wrist before my back was pushed against the closed door and a pair of lips were crushed onto mine. I groaned with content as I kissed Jerome back, never thinking I could miss this so much.

"I missed you." he groaned against my lips before kissing his way down my jaw to my neck, marking me as his.

I moaned, glad no one else was around.

"I know. I never thought a week could feel so long." my hands were running through his hair as he continued to work his magic on the space between my shoulder and my collarbone. Suddenly I found my back on Jerome's bed with him hovering over me. I felt my heart speed up as I stared into his crystal blue eyes. They were soft and full of warmth, and another emotion that I couldn't quite place. Carefully he lay down beside me, pulling me into a softer kiss.

I love the bruising kisses we sometimes share, the ones filled with want and lust that leave breathless and hungry for more, but nothing made me fall more in love with Jerome then when he treats me like a glass doll, handling me so carefully I think he thinks I could break. I'm the only one who gets to see this side of him. Not even Mara got to see this deep into who he really was when he liked her.

Slowly he pulled away, gazing softly into my green eyes through half lidded eyes. He rolled over onto his side and pulled me close to him, my head resting against his chest. I could feel his heart beating softly against my ear as we lay there in silence.

"Patricia?" he asked after ten minutes. I looked up at him and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I-I…what I'm trying to say is…" he trailed off, his eyes looking troubled. I gently touched his face with my hand. He leaned into my touch slightly, his eyes slipping closed.

"I know you have trouble saying how you feel Jerome." I whispered quietly. He had told me all about his parents ditching him when we had first started dating. "Just know that I will never judge you." he sighed as he cracked his eyes open.

"Patricia…I lo-" he was abruptly cut off by Alfie storming into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Dude you have no idea how bad this feud is get…what is _she_ doing in here?" he hissed darkly as he stared at us in our tangled embrace. I suddenly felt very intimidated by him, curling into Jerome for protection. He seemed to sense my discomfort as he suddenly got a very angry look on his face. He stood up, towering over Alfie who looked like a scared child in comparison.

"You know what? She's in here because she's my girlfriend and for the past week we haven't been able to see each other because of this stupid feud! Do you know how hard it is not to be with her when you Amber, Mick and Mara get to be with each other. All I get is a few minutes a week with her and I was just trying to tell her that I loved her when you barge in…and…" he trailed off as I think he just realised what he had just said.

"What?" Alfie asked, his mouth gaping.

"What?" I asked, a similar expression on my face. Jerome's face was red but he squared his jaw.

"Yes! Love! I love her!" he said firmly in Alfie's face before turning to me. "I love you Patricia." he said in a softer voice. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug.

"I love you too Jerome." I whispered.

When we separated we both turned to Alfie. He had a very serious look on his face.

"I guess you're going to rat us out huh?" Jerome said gravely, his arm around my shoulders. We watched him as he appeared to be thinking.

"I'm not going to tell." he said simply. We stared at him, my face breaking out into a massive grin while Jerome just looked confused. "Jerome, you're my best friend and I know what you've been through. If Patricia can make you forget that, then I'm not going to ruin it for you." and with that, he walked away. I looked up at Jerome, who still looked a little shocked.

"What just happened?" he asked me. I grinned, grabbing the back of his neck.

"Just shut up and kiss me." and he was all to happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

It had been a week since Alfie had discovered me and Patricia's secret and he had kept true to his word. Now the house was completely empty apart from me. Amber had taken her side out for a shopping day and Nina, Fabien and Joy had gone to go see Fabien's uncle. Just as I was getting ready to watch some TV, I felt a pair of hands on my eyes.

"Guess who?" a beautiful voice laughed. I pretended to think.

"Well it can't be Patricia because I know she's not so girly to use the guess who move." in response I was smacked on the forehead before she came around to face me. I laughed as she pouted, leaning forwards to grab her and pull her onto my lap and into a heated kiss.

"How is my favourite Goth Princess today?" I asked once we separated. She gave me a pretend hurt look.

"A little sad because I haven't been able to spend some time with my boyfriend in nearly a week." she said in a small voice while she fiddled with the buttons on my shirt. I smiled.

"Well let me fix that." I said as I pulled her into another kiss. I pulled her closer, letting her fall across my chest as she slowly started to open my shirt. We didn't hear the door open, or the chatting voices of Mick, Amber, Mara and Alfie. All we heard was a gasp before something shattered against the floor and we sprang apart. We stared at the others and they stared back. Alfie was looking at the floor but I could see the worried expression on his face. I stood up from the sofa, quickly doing up the buttons.

"I can explain-" I tried but was cut off.

"What are you doing with her? She's on their side!" Amber shrieked. Patricia stood up, looking awkward.

"I'll just…go." she mumbled before dashing out the room and up the stairs. I stared up at her, feeling my heart tear in half before I turned on my 'friends'.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at them. They looked a little shocked. "This stupid feud is getting out of hand! Patricia and I don't even know what happened that pissed you guys off. All we want is to be together without being judged and now she probably won't want to see me anymore!" before they could answer I stormed out, determined to make Patricia see that I was willing to fight for her. As I made my way to the stairs the front door opened and Nina, Fabien and Joy walked in, just as the others were following me into the hall. All of them froze, glaring at each other.

I on the other hand was sidetracked by the sobbing girl on the top of the stairs. I raced up to her and pulled her into my arms. Mick glared up at us before he charged up to us, attempting to pull me away from her.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him but he only pulled harder.

"She's the enemy Jerome!" he shouted, pulling a little to hard.

Patricia was sent tumbling down the stairs while I could only watch in horror.

"Patricia!" As soon as she hit the bottom I was leaping after her. The others just watched as I threw myself down beside her still body, pulling her against me and cradling her gently. Slowly the others gathered around me, all trying to see if she was ok. She had a small cut on her forehead but her eyes were closed. "Patricia?" I asked softly. She didn't move.

"Jerome is she ok?" Mara asked carefully

I felt my heart rate pick up in anger as I turned to face them.

"You don't get to be concerned for her! This is all your fault!" I shouted at them. They all ducked their heads in shame but I didn't care. I just picked up Patricia and carried her into her room, laying her on her bed. The others followed, grouping by the door. Finally Alfie came in.

"Is she ok?" he asked. I shook my head, keeping her hand in mine.

"I don't know." that was the last words I muttered for the better part of three hours as I waited by Patricia's side. The others all left but I could hear them talking down stairs. Sometimes I would catch snippets of their conversation.

"…We need to sort this out…"

"…Someone's already hurt…"

"…It's not fair on them…" I didn't really care what they were saying. When the three hours were up the others came back in. Fabien was the one to speak.

"Jerome, Alfie told us everything." I didn't look away from Patricia. "We're so sorry. We talked everything out." Amber quickly stepped up.

"Yeah, we're not fighting anymore!" she quipped happily. I glared at them.

"It won't matter if she doesn't wake up." I mumbled gravely.

"If who doesn't wake up?" a firm voice asked, sounding slightly groggy. My eyes widened as I turned back to my Goth Princess. She was leaning up on her elbows, giving us all a funny look. My face could have been split in half by my relieved smile as I crushed her in a hug. I could feel the others eyes on us.

"This is how Romeo and Juliet should have ended." Amber gushed, leaning against Alfie. Both me and Patricia looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. As you can tell the inspiration for this fic was the story of Romeo and Juliet.<p>

Review and send me your ideas, I love how inventive they are!


	6. Halloween

Sorry it's been a while. I'm completely swamped with work. This one has a holiday spirit to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

Normally I love Halloween-getting to prank people in a scary costume is one of the best ways to spend my time. But this year I was forbidden from playing any tricks on the members of the school. The teachers think I went to far last year during the Halloween dance when I dropped a giant vat of fake vomit over the winner of the costume contest.

Now I have to go to the dance and spend the whole night watching people in stupid costumes compete to see who loos the worst. I rolled my eyes as I pulled down the mask of my musketeer costume. If I was going to go, I was going to go with style.

"Dude come on!" Alfie called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes as I exited our room and ran downstairs to meet him. I gave him an unimpressed look at his mummy costume that consisted of tea soaked rags tied together around his body.

"A mummy? Really?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It was Amber's idea. You should have seen all the girls costumes. Amber's going as Cleopatra." I lifted my head from inspecting his costume to stare at him.

"Do you know what Patricia is going as?" I asked, hoping it would be something rather…revealing. Alfie smirked at me.

"Sorry mate, I promised I wouldn't say but might I say, wow!" I growled at him as I stalked out the door. He laughed as he followed behind me. That was a cold move by him, he knew how I felt about my special Goth Pixie.

* * *

><p>"So how many of these people do you think are guys and how many are girls?" I asked as me and Alfie stood by the snack table.<p>

"Well first we have to separate the obvious from the not so obvious." he said, his mouth full of crisps. I would have asked him how to do that, but when I turned to him I found him walking off towards a scantily clad Cleopatra. I rolled my eyes, trust Amber to wear as little clothes as possible.

Great, now with my right hand man gone I was left to distinguish the costumes alone. Firstly I took away all the girls dressed as an animal, sexy cats, bunnies and even the occasional puppy. I also took out all the none mask wearing ones, they were obvious. Soon I had it narrowed down to the really good ones. There were some guys dressed as transformers, various monsters or superhero's. Most of the girls were dressed as sexy animals or some form of teacher, policewoman, firewoman or nurse, but one stood out among the rest.

She was dressed in a black leather corset and a red leather skirt. Her legs were thinly covered by flower printed stockings and her feet were shin deep in a pair of boots. Her hair, which had been sprayed purple with hints of blue and what I assumed was her natural reddish colour showing through, was brushed back and wild. And finally her face was pale, but covered in dark eye shadow, dark lipstick and mascara.

She was beautiful...yet oddly familiar.

True she was undeniably sexy, probably the sexiest girl at the party, but she had something special about her that separated her from the rest of underdressed sluts here. Straightening out my musketeers uniform I put on my best flirtious smile before walking over to her.

"Nice costume. Bride of Frankenstein?" I whispered in her ear over her shoulder. She stiffened as she turned around.

"No idiot! Scaramouche from We Will Rock You." the girl snapped. My eyes widened 'wow, someone's opinionated' I thought. Something about her was vaguely familiar, especially the way she insulted me. Before I could ask who she was, a shrill voice rang out across the room.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" I flinched at Amber's suggestion. The Scaramouche girl turned to me, a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong Musketeer man? Scared of a little spin the bottle?" she mocked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Never." and with that I let her lead me into the circle. Amber smirked at us as we sat down next to each other. I knew that she knew who I was (I had been standing with Alfie so it was pretty obvious). But why was she smirking at the girl?

"Ok here are the rules. Whoever spins the bottle has to do seven minutes in heaven with whoever it lands on. That includes guys on guys and girls on girls." some of the girls whooped and some of the guys looked a little nervous. I shared that fear. There was no way I was making out with a guy.

"Who wants to go first?" Amber asked in a flirty voice. Alfie raised his hand.

Half an hour later and I still hadn't had the chance in the closet with anyone. Even that weird kid who tried to get Patricia to dance with him at prom had taken three girls into the closet…and one guy. I didn't want to know more. Throughout most of the game I had passed the time by flirting with the Scaramouche girl and she was definitely feisty.

The Scaramouche girl also hadn't been picked, which was good considering I was hoping, now that it was finally her turn, that it would land on me. As she reached down to spin it, I leaned over.

"Good luck." I breathed in her ear. She shivered, looking me right in the eye as she spun the bottle. I held my breath as I waited for the bottle to stop. It passed me once, twice, three times. It started to slow and I could feel myself getting light headed. With one final sweep of the other players, the bottle finally stopped…on me.

I could have jumped for joy, but kept it cool. Give me a break, I'd been pinning for Patricia for months and she barely gave me the time of day. I need this.

"Alright, Scaramouche and the masked musketeer, into the closet!" Amber said enthusiastically. The girl grinned sexily as she stood up, taking my hand and pulling me with her.

I gulped as the door was closed behind us.

"So…" I started awkwardly. I can't believe that me, Jerome Clarke, was nervous around a girl. An incredibly sexy, smart, feisty girl who could be just the pick-me-up I need. She grinned at me with dark eyes.

"Come 'ere Blondie, you're cute and I need this." she whispered before her arms wrapped around my neck. I placed my hands awkwardly on her waist before I dipped my head and connected our lips.

As soon as our lips touched, something changed. I felt the awkwardness melt away and I was suddenly very comfortable with this girl-even if I had no idea who I could be kissing. I pulled her closer, my arms going around her waist. Her fingers went into my hair, tugging at the roots to bring me closer. I swiped my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She moaned as she opened her mouth, letting me explore all I wanted before she fought back with her own. This girl was driving me crazy, I needed more.

Carefully I pushed her against the wall, letting our hips collide. She moaned again, louder this time. I didn't care if the people outside could here us, I just trailed down from her lips to her neck, biting and nipping at her collar bone until I was sure she was marked as mine.

"Nuuuhh…So good." she moaned, her legs lifting to wrap around my waist. I hoped she couldn't feel my little friend poking at her thigh. I took one hand from her waist and ran it up her thigh. I felt her stiffen and realised I might be going a little to far. Carefully I set her down and pulled away. We were both panting heavily, my hair sticking up and her clothes dishevelled-a few of the chords of her corset undone. Whoops.

"Sorry. I think I went to far." I mumbled. I saw her smile in the dim light.

"It's ok…can I see you?" she asked. I felt a little confused but nodded. She smiled brighter as she lifted her hands to the back of my head and undid my mask. I held my breath as she pulled it off. As soon as she looked back up at me I got the worst reaction ever. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"JEROME!" she shrieked. I fell back against the wall in fright. "I can't believe this!" the girl shrieked as she headed for the door. I watched her walk out, feeling a little dejected. Was I so bad that even a potential stranger wouldn't want to be associated with me? No wonder Patricia didn't love me. I walked out the closet and back into the party. Alfie was next to me in a second, a smirk on his face.

"So…how was that?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I scowled, not in the mood for his stupid happy mood.

"Amazing…until she saw my face." I mumbled before heading for the exit.

* * *

><p>I had been moping around all weekend. I hadn't told anyone about the girl in the closet, only Alfie and Amber knew because they watched me walk out after the girl. I hadn't seen any of the other house members since the party…especially Patricia. I couldn't face anyone, they were all so happy with their own couples and I was just the kid that got ditched by everyone-even his own parents.<p>

I heard a knocking at my door. I sighed, burying my face into my pillows.

"Jerome." Alfie said through the door. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry!" I shouted, my voice muffled by the pillows. I heard the door open before I felt the bed dip with the added weight.

"Come on mate." Alfie said encouragingly. "You haven't left this room in two days. Everyone's really worried about. Especially Patricia." he added. I allowed myself to look up at him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"She keeps asking me if anyone did anything at the Halloween party to upset you." that brought me right back down and I smushed my face back into my pillows.

"Forget it Alfie." I mumbled. I felt a hand on my back.

"Come on. She's really worried." I sighed, never being able to resist Patricia. Slowly I stood up, following Alfie out the room and downstairs. When I entered the kitchen everyone turned to look at me. I got some sympathetic looks from Fabien, Nina and Amber (Alfie told them that I hadn't been feeling well). Mick and Mara looked a little worried. Patricia didn't look at me, she just stared at her plate. What was her problem?

I took my place next to her, copying her. There was an awkward silence before Fabien decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how did everyone spend their Halloween?" he asked. My head snapped up and I glared at him before getting up and stomping off, heading back to my room. I could hear Alfie behind me telling Fabien it wasn't his fault. It wasn't, I just didn't want to talk to anyone.

As I reached my bedroom door I heard footsteps stop me before a hand on my shoulder spun me around and I came face to face with Patricia. She looked worried.

"Jerome what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I'm sick." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? The mention of Halloween caused you to flee from the room?" I scowled at her, hating that I kept being reminded of that night.

"Just leave me alone Patricia, I really just want…" I trailed off as I noticed some of her hair was a different colour. Parts were purple and other parts were blue. "What happened to your hair?" I asked. Her cheeks flushed bright red.

"It was part of my Halloween costume" she answered. I reached out and touched her hair, watching as some off the blue stuff rubbed off on my hand. As I pushed at her hair, it swiped away from her shoulder. My eyes widened at the bruise that decorated her collar bone.

"Patricia…did someone hit you?" I asked, tracing the bruise carefully. Her blush intensified.

"No…" she paused, her eyes looking like she was deciding something. "I was attacked by a masked musketeer." I froze, my hand still on her collar bone. My breath picked up as I lifted my eyes to look at her. She was giving me a careful look, judging my reaction. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me, crushing her lips with mine as I pulled her into my room. She wrapped her arms around my neck, mimicking our position from last night against the door. After a few minutes of kissing I pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I love Halloween." she mumbled. I smiled as I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love We Will Rock You." I answered. She grinned, kissing me again as I pulled her towards the bed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I will not update again until I hit 45 Reviews-this includes idea's.<p>

Review and send idea's.


	7. If I Weren't Born Part One:Bleeding Love

**Hey guys. I know I demanded 45 Reviews before I updated but I got this really good idea and who am I to keep my awesome readers waiting? LOVEROFPATROMEANDJATIE-You are being awarded for breaking my record of reviews for a fanfiction. You receive...One Virtual COOKIE! May I ask what Jatie is?**

**Thanks to the person who requested this multi-chapter; anubisfreak-This multi-chapter fic is all thanks to you!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you Jerome Clarke!"<p>

The residents of Anubis house, all-apart from Alfie and Patricia-sitting around in the front room, rolled their eyes as Patricia's scream echoed around the house before they all glared at Jerome. He was grinning behind his comic book as the stomps from the upper floor began to make their way towards the stairs.

"What did you do now Jerome?" Fabian sighed, asking the question all of them were thinking. Before he could answer, a dripping wet, towel clad Patricia entered the room.

"Where are my clothes Slimeball!" she shrieked at him, causing the others to flinch.

"I don't know." he answered simply before going back to his comic. The comic was snatched from his hands, a few of the pages ripping when he tried to hang on.

"Give me my clothes now or I'll rip this comic into shreds." she threatened. The others watched Jerome roll his eyes as he stood up, heading out the room with Patricia following. He led her upstairs and into her room, opening her draw. Sitting there, tossed in without concern, were her clothes.

"I told you I didn't take them." he said, stepping away to let Patricia through. She looked confused.

"B-but I just checked there. They weren't there." she mumbled confusedly as she sifted through the clothes. Jerome grinned to himself, thanking Alfie for the little swap while she was busy yelling at him downstairs.

"Well if you're done-" he started but was cut off by Patricia whirling around.

"I know you took my clothes Jerome!" she shouted.

"Prove it then!" Jerome shouted back, annoyed that she still held his comic book captive.

"The note at the bottom of the draw saying 'Ha ha-from Jerome' could be a big hint." Jerome silently cursed himself, he was meaning to tell Alfie to leave that part out. "That also means you walked in on me having a shower!" she yelled, her face bright red. Jerome smirked.

"That I did, but don't worry. I couldn't see anything _too_ revealing. Nice tattoo by the way." Patricia's hand flew to her lower back, covering the already towel covered butterfly tattoo.

"You dick! What's your problem?" she yelled. Jerome shrugged.

"I was bored." Patricia glared at him.

"Well I wish you could just grow up and do something better with your time." Jerome narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well I wish you could take a joke." he snapped back.

"I wish you had a different personality!" Patricia yelled, stepping closer.

"I wish you weren't so moody!" Jerome yelled back, also stepping closer.

"I wish you didn't live Anubis house!" Patricia yelled, inches away.

"I wish you were never rescued from Rufus!"

CRACK!

Jerome stumbled as Patricia's hand connected harshly with his cheek. He knew that last one had been to far but right now he was to angry to care. He turned back to Patricia, his cheek glowing from the harsh slap. Patricia was panting, her chest heaving. Despite the situation he couldn't help but glance down at her chest. Now wasn't the time to let his buried feelings resurface.

"I wish you were never born." she seethed. Jerome glared at her, feeling a sick familiar feeling in his stomach. Without a word he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I wish I didn't love you." he mumbled as he walked sadly to his room.

* * *

><p>Patricia slumped down beside Nina and Mara on the sofa, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. Nina and Mara both glanced at her, hoping she had calmed down from earlier.<p>

"I can't believe he would walk in on me while I was in the shower." she grumbled under her breath. Nina and Mara shared a look before both turning back to their friend.

"It was just a prank Patricia." Mara soothed quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sure he meant well." Nina offered. Patricia turned to give them a tired look.

"I know all the phrases. It's just Jerome being Jerome. He meant well. It was just a joke. I just wish it wasn't so focused on me all the time. He barely ever pranks you guys any more. I'm tired of it and I'm tired of him."

Nina and Mara gave her a sympathetic look. They knew why Jerome was so focused on her, everyone could see that the prankster was completely in love with the Goth Pixie, he was just to blind to see it. As was Patricia.

"I-I just wish I could have the attention he gives me…but in a different way." Mara and Nina also knew that Patricia could be to hot headed for her own good. "I mean I love that he doesn't see me like he see's Amber. As just another blonde who sometimes needs someone looking after her. But sometimes I wish that…"

"He would so he would look after you?" Nina guessed. Patricia glared at her but there was a slight blush on her pale cheeks.

"No. I just want him to pick someone else and make their life miserable." she stated before she stood up, heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Jerome hugged closer to the wall behind the door as Patricia walked past. When she was gone he slipped out, watching her as she walked up the stairs. She was tired of him? Not her, not Patricia. Patricia couldn't leave him, she was all he had now-as far as he was concerned with the rest of the house. Alfie was a great friend to him, he always had been, but he couldn't fill the place in his heart Patricia had taken.<p>

He sighed as he placed his foot on the stairs, walking up them before stopping outside Patricia's room. He lifted his hand, ready to knock and apologise, but stopped. He couldn't do it. He knew she wouldn't care for his apology-no one cared when he tried to do the right thing. Sibuna barely cared when he tricked Rufus into waiting for the cup. In fact it was Patricia who called him a screw up the most. His parents never cared when he tried to help-the result leading him into being left to rot by them.

He slumped down against the wall by the stairs, banging his head against the wall a little harder then he intended. He brought his knees up to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, trying vainly to block out all the accusing thoughts that were pummelling his conscious.

"I'm sorry Patricia, for everything." he mumbled to himself. "You-and the others-would be better off without me."

"Do you really believe that Prankster?" said a deep, monotonous voice. Jerome jumped as a figure appeared before him on the stairs and he flattened himself against the wall in fear.

The figure had the body of a man, dressed only in a jewelled skirt around his hips that went down over his knees. He had a well sculpted body, almost as if he were a god. But what scared Jerome the most was the dog head where his normal head should have been. The ears were pointed and a snarl decorated the pointed muzzle.

"What the hell are you?" he cried. The dog man's snarl grew, showing Jerome two rows of sharp white teeth. He gulped.

"I-you disrespectful worm of a child-am the Egyptian God Anubis." Jerome-despite the blow to his self esteem-felt his eyes widened.

"Like the house?" he asked timidly. Anubis barked loudly at him and he flinched backwards.

"I am not named after a house. Boy!" Jerome flattened himself further into the wall with the shock of the God he wasn't sure even existed.

"Am…am I…dead?" he asked. Anubis raised a thick eyebrow. "I didn't hit my head that hard did I? oh well, at least Patricia can be happier now."

Anubis rolled his eyes, grabbing Jerome by his arm and hauling him up. "No you're not dead…well yet, that's your choice." Jerome's eyes widened. "You think your girls life would be better without you in it?"

"Patricia's not my girl." Jerome said sternly.

"Answer the question." Anubis stated bluntly. Jerome nodded glumly. "I'm here, courtesy of the other Egyptian Gods to show you what Patricia's life would be like if you weren't in it," Anubis explained. Jerome gaped as the dog faced man continued. "After you've seen all the possibilities, you can decide whether to come back here or to never have been born." Jerome took a second to think.

"Wait, possibilities?" he asked. Anubis cracked a grin that was very similar to his snarl, making Jerome a little uncomfortable.

"You of all people know that your girl can be a little…demanding. Do you really think we could only show you one outcome?" Jerome wanted to say that Patricia wasn't his girlfriend but settled for an irritated sigh and a nod. Anubis grinned, grabbing Jerome's arm again and pulling him into a golden light.

The last thing Jerome heard as the light started to fade was Patricia calling his name. "Jerome?" it came from the top of the stairs, but his world was already black.

* * *

><p>When the light cleared Jerome found himself standing…in Anubis house.<p>

"This is it? It's not any different." he stated, giving Anubis a bored look. Anubis growled at him.

"Just be patient Prankster." he growled. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I have a name you know; it's Jerome." he stated. Anubis growled again.

"Just go to Patricia's room, I'll be waiting down here when you're done." he said, his eyes grave. Jerome suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as he headed up the stairs. Something in Anubis's voice made him want to turn around and go back to his own home. As he reached the room he opened the door, only to be met with darkness. Feeling a little creped out, he cautiously walked into the room. The light from behind him gave him a small insight of what was inside.

A moan made him turn to see a shape sitting on one of the beds, curled into a small, shaking ball. The other bed was empty, not even having a bed sheet and cover over it. This girl was completely alone. As Jerome's eyes adjusted to the light, he moved forwards, dropping to his knees.

"Patricia…" he whispered, feeling his throat go very dry at the grotesque sight; she moaned again, shifting slightly-her school uniform bedraggled against her. Her hair, which had turned long, matted and greasy fell into her face but she didn't bother to swipe it away. Jerome inched closer, hoping to get her attention. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't.

Clutched in one hand was a small pocket knife as it was being pressed down on the opposite wrist, blood oozing through her fingers. Jerome tried to reach forwards, to stop her, but his hand went right through and hit the bed under her. Patricia didn't notice, she only sobbed louder as she pressed the knife down harder against her skin.

"Trixie…" Jerome breathed, trying again to hold her in his arms. Again he failed.

"You aren't born, remember?" a voice said behind him. Jerome turned to see Anubis standing in the doorway. "You never existed to inspire Alfie to give the house more life. Without life, all there can be is death…or this case a sense of dismal depression that eventually gripped Patricia to hard."

Jerome looked from Anubis to Patricia, who was shaking with the pain she was putting herself through. He felt like could start crying.

"Can you make her stop? Can anyone make her stop?" he choked.

"No. Joy is gone, Fabian is a timid little science geek. Alfie is now Alfred. Mick is focusing on his sport career and Mara doesn't concern herself with some she considers stupid enough to self harm and as class president has convinced the others to do so as well." Jerome gulped, swallowing his mournful sobs. He Couldn't believe that the Mara he used to have a crush on could be such an awful person.

He flinched as light suddenly flooded the room, hurting his eyes. Now he could see Patricia clearly. Her hair was limp, no longer shiny and holding her usual different extension. Her clothes were dirty and speckled with the blood that flowed from her wrists. He could see the previous slash marks, some old white lines, others just starting to scab over.

"Ah Patricia. Our little rebel." Viktor's pompous voice chuckled. Jerome felt like hitting him but knew it wouldn't do any good. Patricia pulled herself into a tighter ball and dropped the knife, shielding herself from his disappointed gaze. "As you know, Joy left the school this morning." Patricia lifted her head from her knees.

"Like I care. She, or anyone else never cared for me." she bit harshly. Jerome turned to Anubis, holding a questioning glare.

"Her what you call feisty attitude proved to much without your jokes to balance her out for the other kids. They all decided not to bother." Jerome felt like he was going to be sick. Viktor sneered at Patricia before he continued.

"Yes well this is a new student. Her name is Nina, make her feel welcome." was all he said before he walked out. Jerome watched as a fresh faced Nina walked in, looking around the room with an eager expression. That look faded however as soon as she laid eyes on the broken Goth Pixie on the bed.

"Oh my God!" she cried, dropping her bags and rushing to Patricia's side-running right through Jerome who was still crouched in front of his Trixie. Patricia shifted away from her, hiccupping quietly. "Umm…what's your name?" Nina asked quietly. Patricia didn't answer. "Well my name's Nina." she said in her thick American accent as she placed a soft hand on Patricia's shoulder.

The girl visibly flinched away from her, curling into a tighter ball.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. I want to be your friend." she said softly. Patricia's head lifted a little.

"Really, why?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Nina smiled.

"Because no one deserves to feel this unimportant. And I bet you would make a great friend."

Patricia's head lifted fully and Jerome's heart skipped a few beats; She was smiling.

"Come on Prankster, time to go." Anubis said quietly. Jerome nodded, barely acknowledging him. Leaning down next to Patricia, he whispered the one thing he wish he had said to her the day he saw her in her prom dress.

"I love you." when she didn't respond he straightened up, feeling heartbroken. "Where next?" he choked out. Anubis took his arm and pulled away, back into the golden light.

In the new light of the room, Patricia looked around.

"Did you hear something?" she asked her new friend. Nina looked up from her suitcase.

"No." she said before going back to her suitcase.

* * *

><p>Hope it wasn't to bleak. Don't worry it gets better. Sorry that Mara seems like a bitch in the world without Jerome but I just <strong>HATE<strong> the Jara couple so much. Everyone besides Jerome and Patricia get their own couple at the end of the series so she should just leave them well enough alone.

If you hope that Patricia and Jerome will fall in love during the second series of House Of Anubis then please, show your support through your reviews and maybe we can save the destined couple...if there's a chance that the writers read fanfiction, like my fics and read the **Positive** reviews...It's a nice thought anayway, hahaha.

Review and keep sending me your amazing idea's-no pressure.


	8. If I Weren't Born Part Two:Without You

Hey, Here's my update. Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Jerome's vision cleared, he found himself standing in the hallways of the school. He felt the feeling in his knees go and he slumped to the floor against the wall. Anubis stood beside him, his glare still in place.<p>

"You see Prankster, her life would be miserable without you. She needs you." Jerome glanced up at him, his blue eyes filled with tears.

"No. She's made a friend now that will except her. Nina is all she needs, not me." Anubis growled.

"You just see." he said. Before Jerome could ask, the bell rang and all the doors opened. Hundreds of kids filed out into the hallway. Jerome watched all of them, some familiar, some he barely knew. Just as he was about to ask Anubis what the point of this was, a flash of red hair caught his eyes.

"Come on Patrixie, we're goanna be late!" a girly voice shouted. Jerome's head snapped to Anubis.

"Patrixie? What kind of name is that?" he yelled. Anubis sneered at him.

"One that was given to a Jerome free Patricia. Watch." he stated, pointing ahead. Jerome turned to see two familiar figures as they walked down the hallway.

One was obviously Amber, her straight blonde hair swishing as she walked. But there was another girl. She had russet coloured straight hair, extension free. Her pale face was covered in make-up-foundation, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Her school uniform hugged her tightly, giving Jerome's imagination a lot to work with.

"Is that…?" he started.

"Yes; girly Patricia. Without you to fight with and push her into seeing how boring girly girls are, Patricia succumbed to what she always feared she'd turn into." Jerome watched as Patricia smiled and laughed with Amber, waving hello to people and receiving a few admiring looks from the males. Although it killed Jerome to have to share her, he turned away. As he did he missed the tired smile that flashed across Patricia's face when no one was looking before she instantly pulled back on a smile.

"Let's go." Anubis gave him a strange look.

"What? Can't you see? She's completely different without you. She's not Patricia, she's Patrixie." Jerome glared at him darkly.

"She has friends, potential boyfriends and she's happy. She's not being made miserable by incessant and useless pranks." he mumbled. "Lets go." Anubis growled as he pulled Jerome back into the golden light.

"Go? Go where?" Patricia asked Amber confusedly. Amber gave her a funny look.

"I don't know. The shops?" she suggested. Patricia still looked confused.

"No, you said lets…oh never mind." she stated before gripping her friends arm and pulling her along.

"Ow Patrixie. We talked about this remember? Not so rough. I thought we worked on this." Patricia gave her a strained smile.

* * *

><p>"How can you think she's happier without you? Without you she's not Patricia!" Anubis snapped as a new scene started to form before them.<p>

"It doesn't matter what I think. All that matters is that Patricia is happy." he grumbled before turning to the scene before them.

It was the walkway from the school to Anubis house, two lone figures walking along. Their hands were connected, fingers intertwined as they strolled along. Jerome strained his eyes and ears to see and hear them.

"Oh come on Trixie, everyone knows I'm crazy about you. Let me take you out tonight. We can see a movie, go to a club then maybe work our way back here." a male voice said suggestively as the figures grew closer. Jerome could see Patricia, smiling a shy smile as she walked hand in hand with a tall, blonde haired boy with light skin.

"MICK!" Jerome cried. He clenched his jaw as she giggled at his flirtatious behaviour. Trixie was his name for her.

"She never giggled with me." he growled.

"I don't know Mick, I have a lot of work to do for Mr. Sweets class." she mumbled sadly. Mick sighed and Jerome saw something flash in his eyes.

"Ok babe, I'll call you tonight then." he mumbled, not looking in her eyes as he started to back away. Jerome watched Patricia's face turn from sorry to worried.

"Love you Mick." she called to his retreating back.

"Love you too Trixie." he mumbled again. Patricia smiled before she walked away up the path. As soon as she rounded the corner, Jerome watched Mick let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought she'd never leave." a female voice said. Another girl, with long dark hair and dark skin rounded the corner. Mick turned and smiled as Mara walked up to him. "How long are you going to stay with her? I hate keeping this a secret." she pouted as she wrapped her arms around Mick's neck. Mick smiled tiredly down at her.

"I know, me too. Just be patient, I'm waiting for her to have one of her female righteous moments so I can say she's to spirited for me." he said. "Then I can be with my number one girl." he finished before leaning down and kissing Mara.

Jerome felt like he wanted to punch Mick right in his sports playing face. How could someone do that to his Patricia? Who wouldn't want to be with her.

"Hey Mick! Have you seen my science book? I think I left it in class!" a voice shouted as Patricia rounded the corner. Jerome felt a piece of his heart crack as he watched her face fall as she watched her 'boyfriend' kiss another girl. "Mick!" she cried. The two instantly separated, Mick looking sheepish.

"Uh…it's not what it looks like?" he tried. Patricia glared at him, her face turning red as she replaced her shock with anger.

"Really? Because it looks like your sucking face with my room mate while your going out with me." she shouted. Mick shrugged and Jerome actually felt a little sorry for the guy-before he remembered that he wanted to kill him for what he was putting Patricia through. "I never should have said yes when you asked me to dance during prom. My heart told me not to let anyone in, especially a meat headed sports jock like you, but no. I was so desperate to finally find someone that I thought understood me. We're done!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran away.

The scene stopped.

"You see? She needs you there. Out of all the boys in Anubis house, of the school, no one understood how Patricia needed someone to rely on like you. You made her life fun while reminding her of how guarded someone had to be. She respected you, she loved you." Anubis said. Jerome looked at him.

"I-I get it now. She needs me to keep her safe from all the things she's never had to go through…because I have." he looked over at Anubis. "Take me home, I need to see my Trixie." Anubis grinned and for once, Jerome wasn't creped put by the wolfie grin.

* * *

><p>A golden light surrounded them briefly before it disappeared…leaving them standing right back were they just were.<p>

Jerome looked around confusedly.

"Weren't we just here?" he asked. The Egyptian God looked confused, looking around for a few seconds before his face creased with worry.

"No! No! No! he said he wanted to go home!" he cried to the sky. A clap of thunder made Jerome jump. Anubis sighed. "Sorry kid, the other Gods want me to show this reality…just to test you." Jerome frowned, but was distracted from asking his question by a musical laughter coming from the house. He glanced at Anubis, who gestured for him to go inside. Tentatively he walked up the steps and entered through the open door.

The house was just as normal, but the sight in the front room chilled him to the bone. Patricia was sitting on the sofa, curled into the side of Fabian as they read science books.

"You see Patricia, it's easy, all you have to remember is that the earth moves around the sun." Fabian explained. Patricia smiled.

"Thanks Fabian. I'm so glad I said yes to your offer to tutor me." she smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. Jerome's jaw dropped and he turned to Anubis.

"You were never around so Nina never took Joy's place because there was an extra room. Fabian offered for you to share his room so that Nina would be comfortable, hoping to impress her. That plan backfired because they fell in love. Nina and Joy are now best friends, both with long term boyfriends. Amber and Alfie are going out, as are Mick and Mara. The mystery of Anubis house was solved a lot quicker because you weren't there to aggravate Rufus." Anubis explained.

Jerome sighed as he watched all the happy occupants of the house go about their way.

"It's perfect." he mumbled sadly. He turned to Anubis, his face grave. "Anubis?"

"Yes Prankster." he said.

"I want to die."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Share your opinions of how this should end.<p>

Again, sorry for the Mara bashing, I just feel very strongly about Patrome!

Review!


	9. If I Weren't Born Part Three: Conclusion

Here it is...The Conclusion! What will Jerome choose? Will he decide to live and be with Patricia? Or will he choose death over the love of his life? Find out in the final chapter of: If I Were Never Born.

There's my little trailer for the fic ;) I really hope you like it, it took a lot of thought to get everything just right. But that's the kind of obsessive writer I am.

Enjoy and GO PATROME!

* * *

><p>"You really want to go through with this?" Anubis asked Jerome, the two of them surrounded by black.<p>

"Yes." Jerome stated with no emotion.

"But this was only one outcome. What about all the others?" Anubis tried.

"She's happier." Jerome said, keeping his tone.

"Cutting herself in her darkened room because no one could see what you do?" Anubis desperately cried.

"She has Nina."

"Miserable at the school because she being forced into being someone she's not?"

"She has friends, like…Amber." Jerome forced out.

"Getting her heart broken by Mick and Mara?"

"The others will look after her. And it will teach her how to take care of herself without me there." he answered through gritted teeth. He heard Anubis sigh.

"Fine. But I have one more reality for you." he growled. Before Jerome could protest they were surrounded by golden light.

* * *

><p>When the light cleared, Jerome was blinded by white everywhere. When his eyes adjusted to the change he looked around.<p>

"Am I in a hospital?" he asked. Anubis didn't respond, just nodded towards the wall. Jerome turned to see the wall filled with small squares, each having a handle. "A morgue?" he asked, feeling something drop into his stomach. He slowly walked towards the draws, scanning the names on each of them. As his eyes landed on the one in the middle, he fell away from the draw, pushing himself as far away from the draw as he could get.

"NO! NOT HER! NOT HER!" he cried, covering his face with his hands. He fought the sobs as hard as he could. He heard a rustling and uncovered his eyes to see Anubis holding a newspaper out to him. With a shaky hand he took the newspaper.

"This will explain everything." he said gravely. Carefully Jerome read the headline of the newspaper.

**Patricia Williamson-1995 to 2011**

**Kidnapped victim of Rufus Zeno. She was found dead this morning after Zeno was found dumping her body in an abandoned warehouse.**

"Rufus came back but no one was around during the Christmas break to help her. You weren't born so you weren't left at the house again. She died because of you." Anubis explained to the distraught Jerome. Shakily, Jerome stood up.

"I want to see her." he demanded gravely. Anubis cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Jerome nodded, gripping the handle on the draw and yanking it open. His heart stopped at the still body lying before him. Carefully he reached over, trying to touch her pale cheek. His fingers slipped through and the tears escaped his eyes.

"Trixie. My beautiful Trixie." he choked. His mind went back to what Anubis said.

'she died because of you.'

"Take me away. Wherever you can, just take me away." he said, keeping his voice calm.

Blackness surrounded them, Anubis glaring at him.

* * *

><p>"You still want to die?" Jerome nodded gravely. "But you just saw that outcome, she's dead becau-"<p>

"BECAUSE OF ME!" Jerome screamed at him before he breathed deeply, calming himself. Anubis glared at him. "This way she's safe, happy…at peace."

"You would rather have her dead then unhappy with you?" Anubis barked. Jerome looked away.

"You love her." Jerome just winced.

"Just make it happen." he sighed.

"You sure? There's no undoing-"

"Just let me die! I don't want to be in Patricia's life anymore, causing her any unnecessary pain when she could have anything, _anything _better then me!" Jerome's eyes were filled with tears as he screamed his plea at Anubis. The God's eyes softened…before he nodded and Jerome's vision went black.

* * *

><p>Silence. Complete silence. Jerome didn't care. Patricia was better off now. He didn't care about the others anymore, he only cared for her.<p>

"Strange isn't it Prankster?" Jerome jumped, whirling around. Anubis was standing there, dressed entirely in robes. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you to just kill me. And my name is Jerome." he muttered.

"Does it matter? You're dead now…well not quite." Anubis replied and Jerome's head sunk.

"Whatever. So if I'm not quite dead, then where am I?" he demanded.

"It's okay, it's confusing, I know." Anubis said comfortingly. "Your girl was the same when she popped up here."

"I…wait, what?" Jerome asked, his hand rubbing his forehead. He sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Patricia…?" Anubis held his hands up. "You know, I'll start from the beginning." he stated, coming to sit beside Jerome. "This is the place between life and death, the limbo thing, yeah?" Anubis explained. "You're here cause you want to die... but no one else wants you to."

Jerome nodded slowly. "...right...Go on."

"Now, your girl, Patricia, was up here earlier-"

"_What?" _Jerome cried, his head snapping to Anubis.

"Patricia was here."

"Why?" he demanded.

"The same reason you are... She thought you'd be better off without her." Jerome's mind froze, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"She cares that much for me?" he asked. Anubis nodded, smiling. "That's so stupid! Why would she do that for me...?" Jerome trailed off at the look on Anubis's face. He blushed slightly.

"Don't you see Prankster?" Jerome rolled his eyes. "You two love each other so much that you'd rather die then make the other truly unhappy." Jerome tried to process everything that was happening.

"So what now? Do you send me back to Patricia?" he asked.

"No." Anubis replied bluntly. Jerome's heart plummeted. He'd screwed up and now he had lost Patricia forever. "I'm going to give you a choice. Do you _want _to go back to Patricia?" Jerome didn't even need to think about it.

"Of course I do!" Jerome cried, jumping up. "Yes. Yes! YES!"

Anubis grinned his wolf grin.

"Then home you shall go; tap your heels together three times and say 'there's no place like home'" he instructed.

Jerome looked sceptical, but squeezed his eyes shut, excitement rising. "There's no place like home!" He announced gleefully, tapping the heels of his shoes together. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Patricia, or Alfie, or even Amber. Instead he saw black and Anubis "...It didn't work..." he mumbled, downcast.

"Of course not!" Anubis howled with laughter. "I just told you to do that to make you look stupid!"

Jerome glared.

"Alright kid, good luck with your girl. Remember, she's a feisty one." Jerome gave him an amused glare.

"Hey that's my girl you're talking about." he said, before his vision went black.

* * *

><p>"Jerome?…Jerome?" a voice slipped into his head, soothing and kind while soft fingers stroked through his hair. It made a feeling rush through him, his heart pounding. He felt like he needed to…<p>

"ARGHHH!" he cried, shooting straight into the arms of Patricia. She held him so tightly it was as if she was afraid he'd disappear.

"Jerome? Jerome can you hear me?" her face swam into his vision and he was so glad it was the first thing he saw. He took in everything, from her beautiful dark green worried filled eyes to the extension in her hair, down to her soft skin.

He launched himself at her, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss, his hands gripping her waist, her shoulders-anything he could grab and hold to him. She kissed him back, holding his face so tightly to hers it was almost painful. He didn't care about the pain, the feelings in his heart so intense he felt like his chest would catch on fire. They parted, their foreheads resting against the others as they panted.

Jerome realised he was lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, Patricia crouched beside him. He sat up properly, pulling Patricia against him so that she was cradled against him.

"You, you fell down the stairs when I spooked you as I walked past." she whispered, close to crying.

"The stairs?" Jerome frowned, his mind swimming with images of Patricia; in her room, tired and alone, crying. Dying.

"Yes, the stairs, are you going deaf now?" Patricia jibed half-heartedly. "You were out for two hours! Alfie called the ambulance. I thought... I thought I'd lost you." she admitted, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She hid her face in Jerome's neck and he felt the tear slide down onto his chest.

Jerome stiffly crawled onto his knees. He took Patricia's hands in his, looking her deep in the eye. "Patricia, I promise you; you will never, ever lose me. I love you and I wish I had never said any of those things from our fight."

Patricia's chin wobbled for a moment as she fought back the urge to cry. "You weirdo, I love you too. And I'm so sorry." She whispered and Jerome smiled. Heavy footsteps bombarded Jerome's hearing.

"Is he alright?"

"I heard a scream!"

"What's going on?"

Jerome blinked as the other occupants of the house came into view. He felt a swirl of different emotions as he stared at each of them. Alfie-who wouldn't be Alfie without him. Mick-who was prepared to break Patricia's heart. Mara-who would turn everyone against her if she wanted. Amber-who could change his Goth Princess into a Barbie doll. Fabian-who would take her away from him and Nina-who would give her hope.

He knew now that not only Patricia, but the others too, needed him. He didn't feel like he was the glue that held them together, or the leader of a group of dysfunctional teenagers-he felt like he was in a family. He finally had a family.

"Has he woken up yet?" Nina asked. Jerome smiled, loving the sound of her American accent. Fabian had an arm around her waist and he could see dried tear tracks on her face. All of them had a sign of stress, all for him, on their faces.

"No he's dead." Patricia joked, but Jerome felt a chill go down his spine. He clutched Patricia closer, making her fall on his lap. If she did have the same experience as him, only she would know of the pain he had felt. "Of course he has." she giggled, sinking into him. Jerome grinned. 'Yes! I made her giggle!' he thought triumphantly.

The others rolled their eyes as they walked off, Alfie muttering about cancelling the ambulance.

"I told you Patrome would happen eventually." Jerome heard Amber mumble to Mara, who laughed at the blonde's simple thoughts.

Jerome smiled softly as he turned back to Patricia, his girl, his world. His love. She leaned her forehead against his again, breathing in through her nose. Jerome shut his eyes, taking in everything she was with his other senses.

"It's so good to be back." he whispered to no one in particular.

"Where have you been?" Patricia mumbled, her lips brushing against his as they moved.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he answered before swooping down and pressing his lips to hers again at the bottom of Anubis house staircase.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! It was fun to write. Now that the Multi-chapter is over I regret to inform that my updates won't be as frequent as you would all probably like-SCHOOL WORK SUCKS!<p>

I hope you have enjoyed my fics and I would like to say I love you all! This isn't a goodbye message this is just a sad notification :( *tear in eye*

On a different note, I would like to ask you if you would check out my other fics, loyal readers. Some aren't as reviewed as I would like and it hurt my feelings. It makes me think my writing is bad and unappreciated. It could result in me stopping writing. Please just give one review per-read to keep this writers spirit up. You can see what I have written from my profile.

I'm sorry if this seems a bit dickish and demanding but I'm desperate; I have some really good idea's and it hurts that no one is reading them.

LOVE YOU ALL! BE THE ONE THE BE MY 50TH REVIEWER!

REVIEW!


	10. Prom Night Part 1

Here's a multi-chapter about the last few episodes of House Of Anubis in Jerome and Patricia's POV. Hope you agree that this is how the show should have ended.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

Nina, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Patricia and I all crept down the stairs as quietly as we could. Patricia was behind me, her breathing heavy. I was still angry at her for what she said earlier. I could tell she blamed me for Rufus knowing about what they were up to. True I had blabbed, but it still hurt that she felt she couldn't trust me now.

"Could you please not breath down my neck?" I snapped quietly to her. She glared at me, pushing me on towards the kitchen window that looked in on the front room.

"Just move faster and keep your mouth shut!" she snapped back. I could hear the others giggling behind us. I rolled my eyes, gripping my phone camera tighter in my hands as he all crowded around the window.

I could feel Patricia next to me, breathing heavily still.

"Clearly you're not good at sneaking around are you?" I asked. She didn't even answer so I continued. "I mean there was no way you have been sneaking around for the past few weeks while everyone was supposed to be asleep." her head snapped to look at me, her eyes looking scared.

"How do you know that?" she hissed. I smirked at my Goth Princess.

"Like I said, you aren't good at sneaking." she rolled her eyes, chancing a glance over into the front room. Using her hand she beckoned us up and I switched on my camera. We all held in our laughs, with a lot of effort, as we watched Mick lead Fabian in a bad rendition of the waltz. It was when he dipped him, taking the opportunity to smile brightly at a none existent crowd, did we all burst out laughing.

Both heads turned to us before Mick dropped Fabian, a sheepish smile on both of their faces as Fabian scrambled back up. We all clapped at the hysterical display.

"By Jove I think he's got it!" Alfie exclaimed in a posh accent. Patricia laughed harder, her body leaning against mine for support with her head resting on my shoulder. I blushed bright red, my laughter dying as a lump formed in my throat.

I stepped away from her, causing her to stumble a little. I steadied her carefully. She turned to glare at me.

"Watch it Slimeball!" she snapped. I winced at the name. Although it was Patricia's name for me, it hurt whenever she would spit it at me in distain.

No one knew of my feelings for the spunky Goth Princess, they all thought I was in love with Mara. That was helpful as it gave me a good cover up. The truth is…I'm completely in love with Patricia. She was so wild and spirited. She knew what she wanted and was always ready to fight for it. But at the same time she could be compassionate and caring. Like me, all you had to get through was a hard outer shell before you got to know the real person underneath.

"Sorry but the mere sight of you would cause me to turn to stone so I just pretend you're not there." I replied smoothly. Her face turned red but I could see hurt flash across her brown eyes. Before I could try and apologise she was already heading for the stairs.

* * *

><p>I hadn't talked to Patricia since she stormed off at my 'joke'. I don't know what it was that upset her so much, but it was killing me that I had hurt her. It was breakfast of the following day and I was just walking down the stairs, all ready to get going after I had eaten. I spotted Patricia leaving the room, an annoyed look on her face. Perfect! I could apologise.<p>

"Hey Trixie what's-" she shushed me before I could finish, her ear pressed to the door. "What's going on?" I asked, leaning over her to press my ear to the door. She twisted and I felt her face hit my chest, winding me a bit. She pushed me away.

"Watch it Slimeball! And Fabians' finally asking Nina to prom." she hissed. I guess she was still mad.

"YES!" we heard Fabian shout from the room. Patricia rolled her eyes as she opened the door, peaking her head through.

"Adorable." she muttered sarcastically. "Now I am starving." she clarified as she walked back to what I assumed was her place. I followed, sitting off to her right. Nina and Fabian were both smiling like idiots. I rolled my own eyes, focusing on my bowl of cereal while trying to think of a cool way to ask Patricia to prom.

"Hey Patricia, Fabian just asked me to be his date to prom." she said proudly. I lifted my head and watched Patricia's face fall.

"No way! I thought I was going with Fabian!" she cried unhappily, glaring at them. I felt my heart drop. She didn't like me, she liked Fabian. Nina and Fabian both looked extremely awkward and if my heart wasn't breaking, I would have laughed. I stood up from the table and walked away, grabbing my bag as I walked.

"Jerome? Where are you going?" I heard Nina yell. I didn't listen, just walked out the door and slamming it behind me.

* * *

><p>After school I returned to the house, still feeling a little upset at what happened this morning. As far as I knew, there were only a few of us in the house so I decided to get ready for prom. As I walked through the doors I noticed a package sitting by the door. I smirked, Amber was not going to like what was inside. I turned from the doors and walked upstairs, ignoring the person that was coming downstairs.<p>

"Hey Slimeball," I froze as a clothed stomach blocked me from going further. "What was up with you today? You just stormed off." she asked. I narrowed my eyes, pushing her aside to get up the stairs.

"Why don't you just go ask Fabian?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" I heard her ask as she followed me. "Why would I ask Fab-oh my God! You think I like Fabian?" she cried. I cringed, stopping outside the door to my room. I gripped the handle in my hand tightly. "How could you be so stupid? Don't you think I would have said something by now if I did?" she laughed. I was gripping the door handle so tightly it could break. "I mean really Jerome how could you really think-" I whirled around to face.

"Because maybe it upset me that I thought the girl of my dreams was in love with someone else! And that I was going to ask her to prom with me, only to have my hopes crushed five seconds before!" Patricia stared at me after my rant, her eyes wide.

"Jerome…" she tried but I didn't want to hear it.

"So now I'm going to prom alone. Not even Alfie is going dateless...sort of. All I wanted was to ask you. All I wanted was to tell you that I lo-" I was effectively cut off by Patricia, who grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down to her lips. I was surprised at first, but almost instantly kissed back, my arms circling her waist and pulling her closer to me. Her hands were running through my hair, grabbing junks of it to pull me closer. Soon her lips weren't enough so I detached myself from her mouth and kissed my way down to her neck, nipping and sucking until she was effectively marked as mine.

Just as my hand started to fumble for the door handle again, Patricia pushed me away. I panted as I stared at her. Her cheeks were red, flushed with heat and her eyes were half lidded. Before I could say anything though, she was gone-sprinting for the stairs as fast as she could. I heard a slam and knew she had retreated to her and Nina's room.

"That I love you." I sighed heavily, going into my room.

* * *

><p>I was now fully dressed for prom, save the jacket. I was waiting for the others to get ready but for some reason the girls were taking forever. A shrill scream made me jump before I remembered the <em>little<em> surprise I left Amber. I opened my door to see Amber running up the stairs. Patricia and Mara were standing on the steps, both looking appalled. I gulped at the sight of Patricia, we hadn't spoken since she'd kissed me.

"What happened?" I asked, feigning confusion. Mara gave me a distressed look.

"Amber ordered a dolls dress by mistake and now our clothes are going to pay the price." she grumbled, heading back up the stairs. Patricia stayed where she was, staring at me.

"I suppose you're going to make a remark about my clothes?" she asked. What? Why couldn't she see that what happened outside my room was amazing?

"Only that Amber would be lucky to have the beautiful sense of style that you do." I stated bluntly before heading back to my room.

Alfie was already there, sitting on the bed.

"Alfie mate, you have got to check this out." I said with new life as I bent down beside my bed. I pulled up a beautiful shoulder strap blue dress. Alfie's eye brows shot up.

"You stole the dress?" he asked.

"Yeah, it arrived yesterday." he gave me an unhappy look. "Oh come on I had to get Patri-Rufus off my mind somehow." I reasoned, blushing slightly. Alfie rolled his eyes. I shrugged and turned around, picking up my jacket and putting it on-making sure it was wrinkle free.

"Alfie are you ready?" I asked, turning around. He was gone…and so was the dress. I sighed, shaking my head. Of course he would choose Amber over me. I can't blame him, I would choose Patricia over everything.

As I exited my room I spotted Alfie charging down the hallway with the dress, pushing past Mick and Fabian while dodging around the girls on the stairs before disappearing. I rubbed my eyes as I joined the other guys, watching as Mara, Patricia and Nina walked down the stairs in their dresses. My breath caught at the sight of Patricia. Mara and Nina looked pretty, but compared to Patricia they could be wearing track-suits. Mick and Fabian were fumbling for words, only giving the occasional whoa. All the girls had expectant looks on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and walked past them, standing in front of Patricia and staring directly into her eyes.

"You look beautiful." I whispered to her. Her eyes widened and a blush exploded on her cheeks. I smirked before walking away, letting the others convene in the front room. I knew they wouldn't want me there so I waited down the hall. When I heard clapping I re-joined the others, only to be called a dress thief by Amber. It was fair, I'll give her that. I followed Mick and Mara as they left the house, heading for the dance. It hurt that I was alone, but at least I could take solace in the fact that Patricia didn't have a date. By the end if tonight I will make her mine.

I love her ad not even Rufus can scare me away.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Hope you Liked it.<p>

Review!


	11. Prom Night Part 2

Here you go!

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

I rolled my eyes as I walked at the back of the group, listening to Amber complain about how the chosen hour had to fall on her precious prom night. I could tell I wasn't particularly wanted as we headed for our arranged meeting spot with Joy; no one was discussing how the night could go with me, or where the cup is. They were all whispering amongst themselves as we entered the history classroom.

I was shocked to see Mr. Winkler standing there, all dressed up nicely in his tux. I didn't like Mr. Winkler. It was obvious that Patricia had a small crush on him, with all the time they spent together when Patricia thought Joy had been kidnapped.

"Hey guys!" he said enthusiastically before his brow furrowed. "Why aren't you at the dance?" he asked.

"Why aren't you!" Patricia snapped back. I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt at being disinterested. Mr. Winkler suddenly looked very happy with himself.

"I am waiting for my date, Miss Robinson." he said proudly. I felt myself grin. "Patricia what's in the bag? I hope you're not trying to smuggle contraband into the prom." we all shared a glance before we looked at Patricia.

"Uh, no. It's girly stuff...that girls use. I can be quite girly sometimes." she muttered and I couldn't stop the snort from escaping me. Mr. Winkler didn't look convinced.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look." he said as he grabbed the bag and pulled it away from her.

As he began to sift through the bag I felt an unnatural presence behind us before the door slammed. We all jumped and turned to see Rufus. He was holding an hour glass full of buzzing red bugs, all looking very angry.

"Red Sutic Sand Flies. Very rare quite vicious and certainly dangerous. Now do as I say or I break this glass." I gulped. That threat sounded genuine and I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Patricia got hurt. "You, get the blinds. You others stand over there now." he ordered. Fabian rushed over to get the blinds while the rest of us headed for the back of the class. Patricia was shaking slightly as she stood next to me.

"It's goanna be ok." I whispered to her quietly. She turned to me, her green eyes looking absolutely terrified. Rufus was talking to Mr. Winkler, who I now realised knew who he was.

"Get me the elixir and the chosen one within the hour or I break the glass." Mr. Winkler was glaring at him.

"You're insane" he said through gritted teeth. Rufus smirked.

"Very observant, now go." he ordered. Mr. Winkler gave us a sorry look before he exited the classroom. Rufus locked the door behind him before turning to give us an evil smirk.

"My apologies Patricia, but this time the note wasn't from Joy." Patricia glared at him and I grabbed her hand, preventing her from moving towards the psychopath. "Sorry to disappoint you, but at least I got what I came for." he said with a certain smugness. "The ankh pieces. All seven…" he trailed off as he pulled out an empty water bottle. He started to claw at the bag, searching desperately for the ankh pieces.

"Where are my ankh pieces?" he seethed. We all stayed quiet. "You will pay for this." Nina leaned over to whisper in Patricia's ear.

"Good job Patricia. At least the pieces are safe." Patricia didn't look so sure.

"Yeah, but are we?" I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." I whispered determinedly. Patricia stared up at me, her eyes huge.

"Jerome…I…about what happened outside your room-" I would have loved for her to continue, but Rufus cut her off.

"Where are my ankh pieces?" he said, gripping the hour glass tightly in his hand.

"Do you really think we'd be stupid enough to carry them around with us?" Nina shot at him. While I love that she's sticking it to him, it's really not the time.

"You gave it to joy didn't you?" he said before going on to tell us all about how Joy was a part of everything we had been searching for. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was lying. But I still couldn't be sure. "You have played right into their hands you stupid girl!" Rufus snapped and Patricia flinched backwards.

"No, Trixie don't listen to him he's a liar. And Patricia is anything but stupid!" I shouted back. Rufus cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Really? I'm the liar? Thanks for telling me about the rendezvous point Jerome, you've been a very helpful informant." he said snidely. My eyes widened and I turned to the others. They wouldn't believe that, would they? But the look on Patricia's face was enough to make a sick feeling drop into my stomach. I turned on Rufus.

"I did not tell you, you creep!" I shouted, advancing. Fabian grabbed me, holding me back. "I did not double cross you guys, not this time!" I hated that I had to say this time. Fabian was still holding me back but I still managed to get in Rufus's face. He smirked at me before his fist connected with my jaw, sending me to the ground among the group.

"Jerome!" Patricia cried, kneeling beside me. I looked up at her, my eyes connecting with hers. "I believe you." she whispered. I cracked a smile, despite the pain in my jaw. She helped pull me up.

"Jerome's on our side and you know it." Nina stated straight to Rufus's face. As the others continued talking I noticed Patricia was fiddling with her phone.

"Put it away." I whispered, but Rufus had already seen.

"Give it." he snapped, snatching the phone out of her hands. "Well well, a missed call from Joy." he shoved the phone a Patricia. "Call her back and tell her to meet here now." he ordered.

"No." Patricia said bluntly. That was my Trixie, always doing the right thing. Rufus's glare intensified as he held the glass up to Patricia's head.

"They look angry and so am I. Call her, now." he demanded. I watched as he gripped the hourglass tighter, looking like he was going to break it. I took the phone from her and dialled the number. Patricia gave me an angry look.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." I mumbled gravely as I finished dialling, handing her the phone. She gave me an appreciative look as she waited for the phone to be answered. When it didn't pick up, Patricia looked up at Rufus.

"It rang and rang and now it's switched over to voicemail." she said desperately. Rufus took the phone and held it to his ear. When nothing happened he chucked the phone as hard as he could at the wall. It smashed into at least twenty different pieces.

"Hey! You're paying for that!" she shouted at him.

"Sit down and shut up! All of you!" he ordered. I pulled Patricia down into one of the desks, gripping her hand tightly under the table.

"I'll buy you a new one, just please stop antagonising him." I hissed quietly. she glared at me before staring at Rufus.

I was thinking a mile a minute, ignoring Amber recounting all the bad things she'd done. A lot happened while I was thinking; Nina was saying sorry to someone named Sarah, Miss Robinson appeared at the door again, saying something that Alfie deemed as feisty. But mostly, all I could think was that I never told Patricia how I felt about her. I turned to look at her. She was staring straight ahead, not even shaking. She was so brave.

"Jerome. I need to tell you something." she whispered to me, not looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked, also looking forwards.

"The reason I ran, after we…you know." I nodded. "I don't know what I feel for you. I care, I really do. But you lied to us, and I don't think I can forgive you for that, let alone trust you again." I felt like she had taken a sawn off double-barrelled shotgun to my heart. (Yes I'm a Call Of Duty Fan!) I nodded anyway.

"I understand." I mumbled. And I did, but I will make her see somehow that she can trust me.

"It's over." Fabian said, more to himself before addressing Rufus. "Why don't you just let us go?" he demanded.

"Because the chosen hour hasn't passed yet." Rufus answered calmly.

"How do you know they haven't already done it? Beaten you to it?" Rufus smirked at that one and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Because you are all still alive so they haven't drunk from the cup yet." my eyes widened and I gripped Patricia's hand tighter.

"Run that by me again." Nina asked slowly. Rufus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes. Viktor and the others think it's all symbolic, the tipping of the scales. The symbolic life force flow from the young to the old." something in his tone made me shudder and I pulled Patricia closer. "But immortality comes at a price."

"And by that price you mean…?" Nina asked.

"It's a life for a life my dear." Rufus said with a nod. "And I think I saw your name down there in the cellar." he gloated. Her eyes widened and she leaned over t look at Fabian.

"Fabian, those coins in the cellar, the ones with our names on them." she whimpered.

"Nina don't worry it's going to be ok." he reassured gently.

I rubbed circles in the back of Patricia's hand with my thumb. Suddenly Rufus got this relieved look on his face.

"I still have time to relieve Viktor of the cup." he said to himself before pointing at Nina. "You you're coming with me." he said before grabbing Nina's arm and pulling her out of her chair. Fabian and Patricia jumped up.

"Let her go!" Patricia shouted, hitting Rufus as hard as she could in his face. He growled before shoving her away, her head hitting a chair as she crumpled to the floor.

"Patricia!" I cried, throwing myself down beside her.

"Leave her!" I heard Fabian bellow in probably the most manliest voice he could muster. I was to focused on Patricia to see what was going on.

"Patricia? Are you ok?" I asked gently. She groaned as she rolled over.

"Of course Slimeball." se said with a small smile. I let out a relieved laugh, pulling her up. I would have held her close to me, but something hit me on the head before it clattered to the floor. I picked it up to see the key. Patricia and I rushed to the door, opening it and ushering everyone out.

When it got to Nina I saw that she was holding the hourglass full of angry bugs. I don't know what it was, but something inside me snapped. Maybe it was the fact that he threatened my friends or that he hurt Patricia, but all I knew was that I couldn't walk out of here knowing he could get away with what he did. I took the hourglass from Nina and threw it at Rufus, watching it shatter and the bugs surround him before I dashed out the room.

I was instantly bombarded by Patricia, who wrapped her arms around my neck like a vice. I wasn't complaining, circling her waist and holding her against me. Nina and Fabian were locked in a similar embrace. She quickly took charge though.

"Guys we have to get to the house. We can't let them drink from the cup." she said.

"What happens if they do?" I asked. Patricia looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears.

"Someone dies." I gripped her tighter.

"Then lets get over there and stop them." I said determinedly before heading down the corridor, dragging Patricia behind me.

* * *

><p>What will Jerome do to keep Patricia safe? will he fight Rufus alone? Or will he hide from Rufus to protect himself. Check out the ending of the TV series the way it should have been in Prom night part three!<p> 


	12. Prom Night Part 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, massive work load at the moment. It's thinning out though so I should be making a comeback.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

We rushed to the house as fast as we could, Joy meeting us as we ran inside. Patricia pulled her into a hug.

"Joy what happened?" she asked frantically. Joy was smiling brightly.

"Nothing happened. I'm not the chosen one and there is no cup." she stated. I sighed in relief, at least now there was no way anyone (especially Patricia) could get hurt. But Nina still looked unsure.

"They told you that being the chosen one was something to do with your birthday right?" she asked. Oh please don't make a big deal out of nothing Nina, I begged silently.

"Yeah, 7th of July." she answered and I begged that was the end of it. But by the look Nina shot Fabien I knew it wasn't.

"Mine's 7th of July to." Fabien looked a little freaked out.

"What…?" he looked over to Joy. "Joy you were born at right? At the 7th hour of the 7th day of the 7th month?" I had to blink to get all the 7's out of my mind. Joy looked a little confused.

"No I was born at ." Fabien looked back over at Nina, looking a little sorry for bringing this up.

"Nina?"

"I don't know, sometime in the early morning?" she guessed. I gulped, watching the conversation.

"The 7th hour." he concluded. I groaned.

"It would be the American wouldn't it?" I mumbled. Patricia slapped my stomach, knocking some of the wind out of me.

"Guy's it's quarter to one we only have fifteen minutes left. Where are the pieces?" he asked, addressing Joy. She pointed to the basement door.

"Down there." she said. Fabien looked hopeful.

"Nina?" she hesitated, closing her eyes before opening them again.

"Let's go." she stated determinedly, heading for the door.

We all followed, Patricia and me at the back. As the others were going through the door I stopped her.

"Patricia I don't think you should go down there." I said, pulling her away before going to the door.

"Since when do you get to decide what I do?" she snapped, pushing me aside and heading for the door. I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall, trapping her with my body.

"Since the moment I realised that I am totally and completely in love with you, since the moment I saw you I've wished that you would be mine so that I could tell you everything about anything to do with how much I love you." I didn't care how sappy and un-me like I sounded, this was dangerous and I need her to know. Patricia's eyes were wide.

"Jerome I already told you how I feel about this." she said softly. I nodded.

"I know, I just needed you to see why I don't want you going down there." I said.

"I'm going Jerome, they'll need all of us." she stated before heading down the steps. I sighed, following her.

Nina was already at the table, attempting to build the cup.

"With the circle of life, I seal the circle of life." she said as she built the cup. Joy was nodding her along, offering help whenever she stopped. "Nothing's happening. Why is nothing happening?" she demanded, her face growing red.

"Nina your locket." Amber said, the lockets glow making her face red. Nina held it against the cup and light exploded around it, so blindingly bright that I had to cover my eyes. Once the pain went away I forced them open. The lights were beautiful as they surrounded the cup and Nina's hands.

When they finally died down, the fully built cup was standing there.

"That is the most beautiful accessory I have ever seen." Amber stated. I rolled my eyes.

"She did it." Fabien breathed.

"I did it." Nina gasped before she turned serious. "And now I have to hide it for good." she stated. As she went to pick up the cup, a scream made us all whip around. Rufus had Amber, his face covered in boils and an even uglier sneer as he held his fist up to Ambers head.

"Rufus! I knew it, the bad guy always come back!" Alfie yelled. Rufus did not look like he was willing to be messed with.

"Do you really think I would expose my self to the deadly Sutic sand fly without first equipping myself with the antidote?" he snapped. Alfie looked like he was about to cry, having Amber torn from him like this. "And now I have the queen, which I will put in this pretty girls ear unless you do exactly what I say." I was glaring at him behind Alfie, Patricia opposite me. She too looked like she wanted to rip Rufus's head off for threatening our friend.

He looked to Nina.

"You get me the cup and you," he said looking at Fabien, "get me the elixir." Fabien was glaring at him. "Today! We only have a few minutes left." he sneered, pressing his fist against Amber's head. She let out the loudest scream I had ever heard but Rufus didn't care. Slowly Nina handed him the cup, Rufus snatching it from her before addressing Fabien. "Now pore the elixir in, all of it." he demanded. Fabien hesitated. "ALL OF IT!" he shouted and Fabien complied. Rufus grinned as he watched the liquid pore.

"I am leaving nothing for those idiots." he murmured to himself, glaring at Amber before throwing her at Alfie. Just as he was about to chug the elixir he stopped. "You," he said, pointing at me. "Whose name is on that scale?" he asked. I looked over the table, spotting the scales. I peered over and spotted the discs.

"In one it says Viktor and in the other it says Alfie." Alfie gulped loudly, clutching Amber tighter to him.

"Change Viktor's name for mine." I glared at him. "Do it, now." he hissed.

"Why? You don't have anything to blackmail him with." Patricia snapped. Both our heads turned to her, Rufus glaring while I was smiling weakly. Rufus looked back at me and his face changed. Before I could do anything he leaped at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"Now you will do it, or she will die a slow painful death." my breath stopped at the look on Patricia's face.

I did as he said, changing the coins over. He smirked at me, bringing the cup to his lips.

"Wait." I groaned.

"Please just let her go." I begged and his smirk grew.

"I will…once you replace the boys name for hers." he stated, motioning towards Patricia. I glared at him.

"No. I won't be responsible for her death." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"If you do not, she will die. Don't think I won't do it." Rufus seethed.

"Jerome…do it. Once he's done with me he'll go for the others. Save them." I stared at her.

"No, I can't do this to you." I chocked out. The others were watching us intently.

"Please." she begged, tears in her eyes.

"I'm running out of patience boy." Rufus spat. I sighed, staring at her, into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you." I mouthed at her before turning to the table again, scanning for my desired coin. I found it and placed it in the scales. I turned back to see Rufus grinning madly.

"Well done boy…here you can hold her as she dies." he laughed, throwing Patricia at me. I caught her, holding her to me for what I knew would be the last time.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her and she smiled weakly.

"It's ok, you had to." I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry for lying to you, for ever playing a prank on you. But most of all I'm sorry I never told you that I loved you before tonight." Patricia's tears were streaming down her face.

"I lo-"

"An eternity is mine!" Rufus screamed happily before staring at us. "That's all very touching. But I'm afraid she'll be gone in a matter of minutes." Rufus laughed as he wiped his mouth. We all glared at him. "First she'll start to feel nauseous." my stomach twisted and I felt like I was about to be sick. "Next she will feel her stomach start to burn as her body slowly starts to fail." the nauseous feeling switched to burning and I had to clench my fists to stop from collapsing. Rufus looked confused. "Why aren't you shaking in pain?" he asked. Patricia looked confused.

"I don't feel anything. Jerome what's happening…?" she trailed of as she looked me over. Sweat was streaming down my face and neck from the strain of staying up and my hands were shaking. "Jerome?" she barely finished before I collapsed to the ground, my body convulsing with pain.

"What's happening?" Nina gasped.

"He's dying…but how?" Patricia cried, holding my head in her hands.

"I couldn't do it…I could let you die when I could stop it." I chocked out, my vision blurry as I stared up at her. I saw her head turn as Fabien said her name.

"Patricia, it's his name in the scale…not yours." she turned her head to look at me.

"Jerome…" my body was already failing but I could hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Ah Viktor, so glad to see you again but I'm afraid…" he grinned as he held the cup upside down, revealing nothing in the cup.

I could hear people crying for him to stop but I couldn't focus on anything.

"what's happening to that student?" Viktor demanded.

"The symbolic tipping of the scales is not symbolic at all. That boy is going to die." Rufus laughed.

"But that's impossible." I heard Fabien cry. "I switched the bottles." when there was no answer I could only assume that Rufus was gone.

"S-s-sorry to p-prove you wrong but I'm pretty s-s-sure this is me d-dying." I coughed out.

"Don't talk. Please just save your energy." Patricia squeaked out. I could already feel myself slipping away though. With the last of my energy I lifted my arms and pulled her down to me, my lips by her ear.

"I love you, you and only you." I whispered, unable to hold on anymore and dropped to the ground.

"No!" I heard her scream. As a familiar velvety softness touched my own lips, my soon to be ending world went black.

* * *

><p>It was like a movie scene from the Mummy; I was standing outside a pyramid, the sun setting making the sand look like it was on fire. A pair of scales were next to me, only reminding me of my untimely death.<p>

"You've had quite the life haven't you Jerome Clarke?" a solemn voice said near me. I whipped around to see a man with green skin standing next to the scales. "Getting abandoned at age five, lying and stealing your way through school, selling out your friends for possessions. The list goes on." he said, staring at the sun.

"Thank you for summing that up. Now where am I?" I demanded. I was in no mood to be messed around with, having been just ripped away from the one I love most.

"You're at the gateway to the after life. Are you familiar with the process?" I nodded at his question.

"Yeah you put a feather on the scales and if it tips then I have to wander the underworld. If it doesn't then I get to spend eternity in a your version of heaven." the green man nodded.

"Yes, so lets see how well you'll do." he said bringing out a feather. I didn't care about my afterlife, it would be empty without Patricia. The feather landed on the scale but it didn't even jolt. Now that did make sense. "Well look at that." the green skinned man mused.

"It's certainly surprising." I mumbled. "Why hasn't it tipped?" I asked him. He smiled.

"One good deed, one where you don't even think about your own well being, can cancel out a whole lifetime of bad ones." I nodded.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm already dead."

"But would you like to have another chance?" my head snapped over to him, his face creased with a smile. "You deserve one. For what you did for Patricia."

"Can I really go back?" he nodded. "Thank you." I said, a light surrounding me. "Wait, what's your name?" the man smiled.

"Osiris." he said before my world went black again.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Patricia." I could hear people talking around me.<p>

"I never even got to tell him I love him. All I did was throw it back in his face." Patricia was crying…for me.

"Don't worry, somehow I think I got the message." I breathed out. I heard a collective gasp as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Everyone was looking at me, but only one made my heart swell with love.

"JEROME!" she cried, launching across the room and into my arms. Her lips crashed to mine and I welcomed her, kissing her back with all the love I could.

"Jerome we thought you had died." Amber said in an annoyed voice.

"Don't sound so disappointed." I mumbled as I pulled away from Patricia, my forehead resting against hers.

"Uh Jerome are you allergic to anything?" Fabien asked, holding the bottle the elixir was in.

"Yeah but just something in food colouring, why?" Fabien looked a little sheepish.

"No reason. At least we know that Rufus isn't immortal now." I was confused by this, but shrugged. Patricia looked like she could explode so I thanked Amber when she changed the subject.

"Whatever. It's great that you're alive Jerome but now that it's all over I want to enjoy my prom." I smiled, pulling myself up into a standing position.

"Yeah, lets go." I said.

* * *

><p>The school hall was buzzing with excitement, students dancing to crappy, hip hoppy music. I was more of a vintage rock person and I think Patricia agreed with me. We weren't dancing, just standing around the food table. I watched Amber go up onto the stage.<p>

"Hey guys, everyone listen up." she said into the microphone. "So I've decided to announce our prom king and queen. Since no one actually voted, I get to choose." everyone groaned good naturedly. I smiled wrapping an arm around Patricia's waist and pulling her to me. "So without further ado, I pronounce the prom king; Fabien Rutter." I watched as Fabien walked up onto the stage with a surprised look on his face. "And our prom queen is…Nina Martin." she looked just as shocked as she walked up on stage.

I lost interest at that point, tugging Patricia onto the dance floor.

"No Jerome I hate dancing." she moaned but I just smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist. Hers went around my neck and we swayed slightly to the music.

"So I never actually heard you say it." I mumbled to her. She cocked an eyebrow but I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"What?" I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Come on, I said it at least twice." she still looked unsure. "Fine, I'll say it again." I sucked in a deep breath. "I love you." I said, looking her right in the eyes. They welled slightly.

"I love you too Jerome. I wish I had said sooner." I smiled, brushing my lips against hers.

"It's never to late for love Trixie."

* * *

><p>There you go!<p>

Review!


	13. The Bet

I remember a review asking for me to make these chapters a little more...steamy lets say. Let's hope I inspire other writers hint hint.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

I groaned as I slumped down onto the sofa of Anubis house, chucking my phone onto the cushion beside me.

"Something wrong Patricia?" Mara asked from the chair. I switched my glare to her as I threw her my phone. She caught it and scrolled down. "I don't see it." she mumbled and I sighed heavily.

"Julie Martinez's latest facebook status 'Just got flirted with by Jerome Clarke, hope he asks me out!' Can't these girls get a life?" I yelled. Mara had a shocked look on her face.

"I didn't think you cared so much Patricia." she said in a stunned voice. I glared at her.

"I don't, I just wish he wouldn't act so smug about it." I stated. Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Patricia." she mumbled as she stood up. I sneered after her as she walked out the room. Taking my phone back, I plugged in my head phones and turned up the music, letting myself slip off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I held junks of his soft blond hair in my hands as he kissed his way down my neck, my skin burning like fire under his lips. I was panting heavily, as was he. Slowly his hands wandered down my chest, liberating me of my shirt. One hand stayed there, touching me in a place I never thought I would let him touch while the other was already lowering to my skirt. It felt so good, pleasure emanating from his hands and into my body.<p>

"Patricia…are you sure?" his husky voice asked. I nodded, kissing his chest before looking him right in his icy blue eyes.

"Yes. Take me, please take me…Jerome."

* * *

><p>"Patricia?" I gasped as I sat up, coming face to face with the object of my dreams.<p>

"What do you want Slimeball?" I snapped, shifting under his icy blue eyes. He smirked.

"I want to know why you were moaning my name in your sleep?" I blushed deeply under his eyes, looking away.

"I…uh…" his smirk widened.

"Well Miss Williamson did you have a certain kinky dream about yours truly?" I scowled.

"No! I was dreaming about how annoying you and your line of one night stands are!" I snapped. His eyebrows shot up before he smirked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" he asked smoothly. I glared at him.

"NO! I just don't get why nearly every girl is all over you." his eyes widened again before he smirked. Something about this smirk made me shrink slightly into the sofa.

"Would you like me to show you?" it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"What? I don't want to make-out with you!" I snapped and he narrowed his eyes.

"Then why are you so pissed about all the girls I'm so skilled at picking up?"

"You're not skilled, those girls are all just as blonde as Amber."

"HEY!" we heard from the kitchen.

"SORRY AMBER!" I shouted past Jerome, making him flinch.

"Well then how can you know whether I'm skilled or not unless, since you're so smart, you try for yourself?" he had me there, and it didn't sound like a completely idiotic idea. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't find the idea totally disgusting.

"Fine. How do you want to do this?" I said firmly, sitting up straight on the sofa and right in his face.

"One week, you and I can do whatever we want to the other without breaking first base." I raised an eyebrow.

"First base? What are you twelve?" I quipped playfully. He sneered.

"Fine, intense second base then. It can be at school, at the house, in the woods anywhere we want." I nodded.

"What's the point of the challenge then?" I asked and this time he grinned widely.

"To see if I can get you to admit that you actually like the idea of us together. If you make it to the end of the week though…I will never prank you again." this seemed to be hard for him to say and it was definitely a shock to hear.

I had to think for a moment. This challenge would basically make me Jerome's make-out buddy for a week without an actual relationship involved. It didn't sound to bad actually and it would help clear up a lot of all the confusing thoughts I had been having.

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

I waited anxiously for Patricia to reply to my request of my…challenge. She appeared to be thinking before staring at me. I so badly wanted her to say yes, I had been having dreams of what Patricia would be like in that situation and now I could finally have a shot.

"Fine, challenge accepted." she said confidently. I smirked.

"Great, now I can do this." I stated before leaning forwards and crushing my lips to hers. I crawled over, pressing her into the sofa and letting our bodies meld together. She responded, her arms winding around my neck and pulling me to her. This surprised me, thinking she would be a little reluctant. My hands settled on her waist, digging into the fabric of her shirt. Just as I was starting to wonder how far I could get her to go, she pulled away.

"I think that's enough for you for now." she said smugly before crawling out from under me and heading to the stairs. I watched her go, her hips swaying as she walked. I sighed as I collapsed into the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow." I breathed. This week is going to rock.

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

My room suddenly seemed too empty as I laid on my bed with my book. It had been a few hours since Jerome had kissed me and I could still feel my lips tingling. I was surprised that he didn't try anything past just on the lips, even if he did feel up my side a bit.

And now I wanted him to creep into my room in the night, crawl into bed with me and kiss me again. I shook my head again, trying to dispel these thoughts from my mind. It didn't work so I decided to go down and see when dinner was ready. Heading downstairs, I walked through the doorway only to come face to chest with the boy of my thoughts. I breathed deeply, his scent filling my senses.

"I-I was just coming to get you. Dinner's ready." he sounded nervous at first before pulling his confident persona back on. I nodded, awkwardly shifting around him and heading to my place at the table, which was annoyingly close to Jerome's.

Dinner went on as normal with everyone chatting. I was starting to think that Jerome wouldn't actually go ahead with his idiotic plan, but then I felt something tap my foot. I turned to see him giving me a small smirk as he pretended to listen to something Fabian was talking about.

"Not here." I hissed quietly but he only raised his eyebrows challengingly. He stroked his foot up my leg and I shivered. He wanted to play, ok lets play. I let my foot stroke his leg before I subtly draped my leg across his lap. He jumped slightly, gulping at the stares he received.

"I…uhh…need to use the bathroom." he squeaked before standing up. I smirked as he rushed out. The others gave me a strange look.

"Patricia, what's going on with Jerome?" Nina asked cautiously. I shrugged, going back to my food.

* * *

><p>Dinner finished and I went back upstairs alone, Nina choosing to study with Fabian in the sitting room. As soon as I entered I was pulled into a firm body and a pair of lips landed on my neck.<p>

"You shouldn't have done that _Trixie._" I shivered at the nickname as he continued to plant kisses along my neck. "It was a daring move and now I'm feeling a little…_frustrated_." I wanted to moan this time at the husk in his voice. Instead I tilted my head up to give him better access. He growled against my skin, nipping at it and marking me with a purple love bite-I mean hickey.

I didn't try to stop him, the feelings running through me were to great to stop.

"Patricia? Are you in there?" Jerome slowly pulled away from me, groaning in annoyance as Amber knocked again on the door.

"Yeah Amber, Jerome is here too." I mentioned. Amber opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Why is Jerome here? She asked as she walked over to my bedside table and picked up one of my eyeliner pencils.

"Studying." we said at the same time. Amber nodded unsurely.

"Ok whatever." she mumbled as she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Jerome and I shared a look before he pulled me over to him again, kissing me right on the mouth. I grabbed junks of his hair, needing to feel more of him against me. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop I only had a week of this and I was going to take every chance I get

"That was close." I mumbled against his lips.

"It only makes it hotter." he whispered back and I shivered with pleasure.

"You know what, this is the wrong shade, sorry Patri-Oh my God!" Amber shrieked as she walked back into my room.

Jerome and I leapt apart, me straightening out my clothes.

"What are you guys doing? Are you guys going out?" she demanded. Jerome and I looked at each other, me blushing darkly.

"No, we're not going out." Jerome stated, taking charge.

"Then why are you making out and…is that a hickey?" I blushed darker.

"We're having a little contest to see if I'm a good flirt or if all the girls I pick up are just stupid." Jerome continued. Amber stared at us.

"And you're doing it this way?" she shrieked. We shrugged and she sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to keep this to myself." she stated before turning and walking out the door, probably to go find Nina or someone to tell.

"So everyone's goanna know huh?" I mumbled, turning to look at Jerome. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh well, now I can do this whenever I want." he stated before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I sighed against his lips, my hands going to his chest and pushing him away.

"Come on, it's late and I want to go to bed." he sighed but nodded.

"Ok." he mumbled before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed like a love struck teenager, flopping down onto my bed.

* * *

><p>That's part 1, I have part two ready to go so review and I will write it.<p>

Review!


	14. An Interesting Development

Here's an even better, longer chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

Three days had gone by and I was loving every minute of this bet Jerome and I were having. Four times now he had cornered me and kissed me senseless and I had cornered him three times.

I was currently sitting on the couch when I noticed Jerome walk past me, his hand brushing my thigh. I shuddered, standing up abruptly and grabbing his arm. He turned, grinning at me from under his fringe. with a smirk I pulled him so that he was sitting on the sofa, ready and waiting for me as I straddled his lap. His smile widened as he grabbed my hips, pulling our bodies closer. I leaned forwards, dragging my tongue along the shell of his ear, nipping at it before full on kissing him with all my might. He growled and I realised that neither of us had actually had enough to full on moan yet.

I decided to try and change that, my hands leaving his shoulders to trail down his stomach. He stiffened slightly as I reached his abdomen, my hands tickling the top of his school trousers. He squirmed, trying to get me to go lower. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself like I could. Before I could go lower though, a disgusted sigh made me stop and turn to the door.

Alfie and Mara were standing there, books in hand with almost horrified looks on their faces.

"Guys, we know about your little bet, but do you have to be so…graphic?" Alfie asked awkwardly while Mara just nodded. I rolled my eyes, climbing off a very flustered Jerome.

"Whatever, you should know how competitive we can be." I said in a low voice and I noticed a shiver run through Jerome. I smirked as I stood up, heading for my room. What a great way to start the morning.

* * *

><p>School passed way to slowly for my liking, wishing I could have more alone time with Jerome. All we had had today was our little morning encounter and then again at lunch when he had pulled me into the cleaners closet for a great half hour of kissing and competitive touching-nothing below the waist.<p>

But I wasn't satisfied by that any more. During our little sessions we hadn't talked much and I wanted to know more about him. I sighed, closing my locker and heading back to the house. When I got there I was instantly dragged into my room by a slightly mad looking Jerome.

"What the hell was that this morning? I was late to class because of it!" he snapped. I smirked, raising an eyebrow and he blushed darkly.

"I was just trying to up the game, neither of us have moaned yet." I stated simply. His eyebrows raised.

"Well there's one way to fix that." he said before grabbing me and sitting me on the bed, sitting down next to me. I eyed him cautiously, but he just gave me that sexy smile.

I felt him move behind me and then his hands were on my shoulders, massaging them. I had to admit, it did feel good. But most massages did. I wasn't impressed.

I did relax, though. It was pretty nice. Definitely not nearly moan-worthy though.

My whole body stiffened again when I felt his lips press against my neck. I didn't make a sound as his lips gently moved up, kissing his way up my jawline. My breathing became more shallow.

I wriggled a bit when I felt his lips on my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe, and I stifled a laugh from the slight tickling sensation. He slithered one arm around my waist and slowly lowered me back onto my bed. I looked up at him curiously. But he didn't meet my eyes, seeming to be very into what he was doing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened at this, but I didn't move.

I felt his lips curve into a smirk when he felt me kiss him back. His tongue moved against my lips, begging for entry. I gave it to him.

I hated to admit that, but Jerome definitely knew what he was doing this time. His lips and tongue moved at all the right times, and he gave me room to breathe at just the right times as well. Going against my screaming head, my eyes fluttered closed and I got completely absorbed in the kiss.

I felt Jerome's hand run through my loose hair as the kiss continued. His other hand crept up my shirt. I couldn't get myself to stop him. He pulled away from my lips and moved back down to my neck, sucking gently on me. His hand crept up higher until it found its destination. Jerome cupped my left breast and I felt myself gasp at the feeling.

His lips moved town my neck, leaving wet kisses scattered up and down my throat. He captured my lips again then, his warm tongue going right back to exploring my mouth. His hand squeezed my breast once and his other hand slid under the waistband of my jeans.

"Muhh!" I moaned, my back arching involuntarily at the pressure on my breast. The sensitive skin felt bruised but tingled with pleasure at the same time.

He released my lips again, grinning. "Moan my name, Trixie," he coaxed gently, leaning down a pressing little wet kisses down my bare stomach.

"No!" I gasped out, my whole body tingling with pleasure.

"Come on…" he continued, his lips tongue swirling against my bellybutton. My heart was now pounding uncontrollably.

"_Jerome_…" he enticed me. "_Jerome_…" He moved on top of me as he kissed and taunted. His body pressed up against mine. I was a bit surprised to feel that I had gotten him excited. His "excitement" dug into my thigh almost painfully. "_Jerome_…" he continued persuading me, pushing my sleeve down a bit so he could kiss down my bare shoulder. I hated the way his lips made me all turned on.

_Damn him_.

His lips were off of me all of the sudden, and I opened my eyes just in time to see him lift up my shirt. I was about to yell at him angrily, when instead something else came out.

"_Mmmuhhhh… Jerome!_" I moaned out his name loudly as his lips touched the valley between my breasts, his tongue darting out and licking the droplets of sweat that had formed. My whole body arched and I felt his body involuntarily thrust against mine.

Jerome kissed the skin over my pounding heart and then pulled away, leaving me to whimper at the lack of warmth. He sat up, and I opened my eyes. He stared at my exposed bra, a smirk playing on his face. His eyes looked hungry. My cheeks burned. He leaned over.

"I win," he whispered just millimeters from my aching lips before he got up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" I asked, wanting him to come back and finish what he started.

"Bathroom." he stated before walking out.

Well that was certainly...interesting.

* * *

><p>Jerome certainly surprised earlier, I never thought he would go that far. It was certainly welcome though and now I was laying in my bed, frustrated as ever. Nina wasn't here, sharing a night with Fabien. They claimed they weren't doing anything but we all knew that was a load of crap.<p>

I heard a creak and turned to the door. It was open slightly, not how I left it. I shook my head, hoping to get rid of my paranoia.

"Patricia?" I jumped as Jerome peeled back my covers, climbing into bed with me. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as I snuggled up against him, revelling in his warmth. His arms went to my waist and I grinned into his shoulder, which I realised was bare, him being clad only in a pair of ocean blue pyjama bottoms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a few minutes, my voice muffled. I felt him shift onto his back, keeping me against him.

"I couldn't sleep, not after...that." I knew exactly what he was talking about and blushed darkly.

"Yeah...it was pretty amazing. I never knew my body could feel those...sensations." I blushed harder at those words, waiting for Jerome's answer. He didn't answer, just gave me a strange look.

"Did you seriously just say that? Why not say what you really think like, that made me want to strip and go all the way?" I blushed harder at his frankness.

"Jerome!" I hissed and he chuckled, turning his head to look at me in the darkness.

"Trixie. Sex is not dirty. Not if it's done right – or unless you want it to be." He smirked to himself. "If the guy is any good, it's a great experience for both partners."

"And I suppose you're good at it?" I snorted.

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"If you do it right, the different parts of the act all roll into one. You don't think, 'tonight I'm going to go to second base'. Or 'ooh it's time for third base'."

I was actually interested, I really was. I could not believe she was having this conversation with Jerome, but it was that "late night confessional" feeling. Tomorrow I would regret being so honest with him, but tonight, it was like sharing something with a best friend.

"If I promise not to go past second base, do you want me to show you what I mean?"

Silence.

More silence.

I nodded.

"Not past second base." I whispered quietly, my voice timid.

"Okay. Unless you ask me to." He said with a smug smile.

I smirked. "Are you that sure of yourself?"

"No. I'm that sure you aren't a prude."

I smiled at him. This was the first time we were going to kiss in complete privacy with nothing in the way of restraints. In public, it had been hot enough. I wondered at what point I would tell him to stop.

He sat up so that our faces were level.

"You want to stop, you tell me okay?" I never thought that, once given the chance, Jerome would make this kind of experience all about me.

"Yes."

"Patricia?"

"Hmm."

"Friends?"

"Friends." I said and smiled.

"Close your eyes."

Jerome didn't start with my lips. He kissed my neck first. He let his lips glide across my skin, pressing little kisses along my collarbone, hairline and behind my ears. At the same time, he was gently massaging my neck and shoulders with his fingers.

"That's nice." I said and leaned back into him slightly. He slid his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. His fingers laced with mine and we played a little game, tracing each other's fingers and palms. He watched our hands, and for a moment, the kissing was forgotten.

"Do you have any idea, how beautiful you are, Patricia?" He must have forgot himself for a second, probably thinking of someone else. I blushed, reminding myself this was part of the game. Jerome pressed his lips back against my ear. "I meant that."

I turned and faced him, our eyes connecting in the darkness. His eyes, an Icy blue that sparkled in the light and glowed in the dark, were staring right at me with passion, care and a little bot of want. I could see every muscle on his chest and stomach, surprised that he kept himself in such great shape. He caught my mouth with his own and the kissing began properly.

These kisses were like the few that we had already shared…only better. These were less guarded. These were soft, gentle, but set off a fire burning in parts of me I hadn't realised existed.

These kisses were turning me on.

I tried to work out what made the difference, and then gave up. Maybe it was the pressure, maybe the timing or maybe it was just that we had unlocked the restraint between them. Something instinctive was working in me. I raised my hands to his hair and kissed him back with everything I had.

This time when he slipped his tongue into my mouth I didn't resist, I joined my own with his and moved my body closer.

Jerome twisted us around and laid me back on the bed, and the kissing continued. His hands started to explore, and it felt….right. He undid the buttons on my shirt and let his fingers play along the line from my collar bone down to my navel. His mouth was always on mine, except for the tiny moments when we parted for air. I felt his finger tips roaming my collar bone and ribs and then he gently brushed one finger towards my left breast.

"No lemon-ade. I promise." He murmured against my lips. I giggled and kissed him. His finger brushed my nipple and I gasped into the kiss, a tingling feeling hitting me between the legs. This felt so...natural, yet dangerous at the same time. I supposed this could be classed as second base. But, it felt like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Jerome's stroking grew braver, more adventurous. More fingers, more of my breast and nipples, harder pressure. But it all felt incredible. I started to feel damp between my legs.

He lifted his head from my lips and smiled at me.

"Don't even think about stopping." I cautioned.

He chuckled. "I proved my point?"

"Not yet."

"Greedy." He chuckled as he kissed his way to my left nipple and took it into his mouth. I groaned.

His hands were working on my right breast, his lips and tongue on my left breast and his body was pressing against the length of mine.

"I'm turning you on again." I murmured, suddenly aware of him pressing against my upper thigh.

He lifted his head.

"Yes. Don't let it freak you out." he whispered. I knew he could control himself, I trusted him.

"It isn't." I pulled his head up to mine for a kiss.

"You're turning me on too." Suddenly brave, I lifted his hand and moved it down between my legs so that he could feel my wetness. His eyes widened and he looked at me carefully trying to second guess me.

"Patricia? Do you want me to make you cum?" he almost sounded embarrassed.

"Yes…please!" I begged, not caring if I sounded pathetic.

He took his hand away and pulled my face to his for a deep, deep kiss. It was intense, mind-numbing, and I felt a new wave of wetness. His hands moved back to my breasts, giving my nipples gentle strokes and then he rolled on to his side and slid a hand down into my undies.

"Tell me to stop."

"No."

He started to kiss my mouth again. His first stroke, I moved my hips. He opened his eyes to see the look of peace on my face.

My fingers knotted into his hair and he felt me stroke the back of his neck. It felt like I was holding him in place. He smiled to himself, I could feel it. I could almost guess what he was thinking _This is unbelievable._

He didn't speak out loud, because if he did it would ruin the spell we both knew it wouldn't take very long. I was new at this, I was already close. He turned back to start kissing my mouth again.

When I came, I bit his lip, my legs trapping his hand and my whole body shaking. There was no dramatic crying of his name.

It was dignified and I knew he respected it.

He lifted his hand from me, kissed me repeatedly on the mouth and then pulled me close to him.

"Fucking hell, Jerome" I finally whispered against his neck.

He laughed. So did I.

This was definitely not what I expected to come out from this at the start of the week.

* * *

><p>Let me know if that was a little too graphic but I was just giving the readers what they wanted.<p>

Review unless you hated, then just don't bother otherwise it will hurt my feelings.


	15. The Conclusion To The Bet

Sorry it's been so long but it should be worth it...sorry to all the people who thought my last chapter was a little to graphic. I agree with you now that I've re-read it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

I can't believe what I did with Jerome last night, letting him touch me in such a place. But at the same time, it felt so amazing, even better that it was Jerome. I was at my locker with Nina, getting my books for drama class.

"So Patricia, you and Jerome seemed pretty close this morning." I blushed.

"He came into my room last night and we had a very…heartfelt conversation." Nina raised an eyebrow at me.

"Patricia I'm from America and I'm sure that heartfelt conversations in the middle of the night definitely leads to…fun?" I blushed and she laughed. "So…how good is he in bed?" I blushed even darker.

"We didn't have sex," Nina raised an eyebrow. "But there was some…touching."

"Second base?" I lowered my gaze to the floor of my locker. "Third base?" I nodded. "Patricia!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with it and he was so gentle and caring." I told her everything Jerome told me, her eyes wide with interest.

"He really said all those things?" I nodded. "That's so sweet. And he made it all about you?" I nodded again. "I never took Jerome for the type." she mumbled.

"I know. He acts so differently when we're alone. He stops being a slimy, self important douche bag and turns into this sweet, caring down to earth boy that I could really…"

"…fall in love with." I rolled my eyes, despite the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Please Nina, I have taste." I laughed, hiding my distain towards my own words.

"Oh come on Patricia it's so obvious that you are completely in-hey Jerome."

My head whipped round in time to see Jerome flash a smile at us, stopping to lean against the locker next to mine.

"Afternoon Nina, Trixie." he said while flashing me a brilliant smile. I blushed, looking back into my locker. "Trixie I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a moonlit walk this evening?" my eyes widened as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, that would be great." I say with a smile. He grins.

"Meet me outside the house at seven?" I nod and his smile grows. "Great, you don't have to dress nicely by the way, you're already beautiful." he says with a charming smile, giving my lips a quick peck before walking off. I sigh as I watch him go, leaning against my locker.

Suddenly my eyes snap open and I whirl on Nina.

"Oh my God, we're like a couple!" I shriek and she laughs.

"You're just figuring this out now?" I shake my head at her.

"No no no! I'm not ready for a relationship, Jerome's too good for me, how do you be in a relationship with someone like Jerome?" I continued to rant on so Nina just laughed.

"Come on we'll be late." she said, dragging me to drama. As soon as we entered the room, Jerome beckoned me over. I went over and he pulled me onto his lap. We sat that way for the whole of drama, Jerome fiddling with my fingers again like the night before. As soon as the class ended I was up and out the door, racing back to the house to get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of going through all my clothes I finally picked my best outfit-a grey top that hugged me just right with thorn patterns on it before a rose blossomed at my left shoulder, a black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans and grey boots.<p>

As I finished the last touches to my face there was a knock at the door.

"Patricia? Can I come in?" I chuckled.

"It's your room as well Nina." there was an awkward laugh as she walked in, a slim black box in her hand.

"I guess." she paused, coming to stand behind me in the mirror. "Hey Patricia? About your date tonight with Jerome."

"It's not a date, Jerome probably thinks he can get further with me now and wants to do it privately." I grumbled. Nina shook her head.

"Whatever. Either way, I'm pretty sure you'll want to look beautiful for him. Don't get me wrong, you look amazing but I think you just need a little extra…shine." she opened the box.

My eyes widened at the violet gem on a black chain that was sitting on a black felt cushion inside the box.

"Nina…I can't take this." I whispered. She smiled, passing the box into my hands.

"I want you to wear it." Gently I took it out, placing the necklace around my neck and clasping it shut.

"Thank you Nina." I whispered again and her smile deepened.

"No problem Patricia, now go, Jerome's waiting." I blushed as I headed for the stairs. I stopped at the top, Jerome standing there.

He was wearing an emerald green shirt, black unbuttoned shirt over it, a loose black slim tie and black jeans and black shoes. He looked like he was about to go to a show choir gig, but he looked handsome. I cleared my throat and he turned to me.

"Whoa…Patricia you look…beautiful." he breathed and I blushed again.

"Thank you, you also look very handsome." I said as I descended the stairs. He smiled, a faint pink tinting his cheeks as he took my hand.

"Let's go." he said softly, leading me outside.

We walked for twenty minutes, chatting about stupid stuff and every once in a while Jerome would lean over and kiss me. It was just like a date. Finally we arrived at where Jerome had been leading me too.

"Ok, close your eyes." he instructed and I complied. I felt his hands on my waist and he guided me onwards. I could hear birds and water.

"Jerome, where are we going?" I asked with a laugh. He leaned forwards and I could feel his lips brush my ear.

"Wait and see." he whispered. I shivered. "Ok, open your eyes." I did as he said and gasped at what I saw.

We were in a clearing, a waterfall sitting across from us while a lake sat between us. Birds where flittering around while fireflies danced around the open air. On the bank was a red blanket covered with food, drink and a stereo. The light of the sunset made everything look like it had a purple hue.

"Jerome…this is amazing. How did you find this?" I asked as he sat me down on the blankets.

"I found it one day a couple years ago. Everyone was getting Christmas presents from their families and I felt left out so I went for a walk. I stumbled upon this place, only the lake was frozen and snow was everywhere. I need to bring you back here at Christmas by the way." he finished with a smile.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" he shook his head.

"I've only every shared this with you Trixie." he mumbled, pulling me to him. I snuggled against him.

For an hour we sat there, talking, eating and sometimes kissing. Finally Jerome stood up.

"Dance with me." he didn't ask, just pulled me up before turning the stereo on. I sucked in a surprised breath as my favourite song came on, Jerome grinning at me. We danced together, his hands on my waist while mine looped around his neck, my head on his shoulder.

I never knew Jerome could sing so well. We separated and I leaned in, giving him a peck on the lips. He smiled, laying us back down on the blanket, me using him a cushion while he played with my hair.

"Jerome?" I asked, my voice coming out as a whisper.

"Yeah Trixie?" he mumbled back. I rolled so that we were lying on our sides, facing each other.

"This bet ends in two days." he looked a little sad. "But maybe…we could prolong it?" his eyes looked hopeful. "But you have to promise me something." I said seriously.

"Anything Patricia."

"You have to promise me that during this bet, you can't be with anyone else-even though we're not together, I just…I want-" I was cut off by Jerome kissing me gently, his hand stroking my cheek.

"You're the only one I have eyes on Trixie, the only one I want." he said with a soft smile. I smiled softly, my forehead resting on his.

"I suppose you want to start getting physical, now that we're alone?" I asked and he shifted back to sit up, looking at me confusedly.

"Patricia…even though you are undeniably sexy, it's not all about…being physical. I want this to be more then that." he looked away, his blue eyes troubled. I sat up.

"Jerome…?" he looked back at me, his eyes set.

"Patricia I don't want to be in this bet anymore." he said and I felt my heart break. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I love you." he said and my heart stopped. He looked at me with hopeful eyes but I didn't respond. He dropped his gaze, standing up. "I knew it was a long shot. Goodnight Patricia." he said before walking off. I watched him take off into a run, with every step my heart shattered.

* * *

><p>I walked determinedly into the lunch hall, searching for a certain blonde haired boy. I spotted him sitting with Alfie, Mick, Fabien, Amber and Nina-Mara was at a student council meeting. I walked right up to them. They all gave me a smile, apart from Jerome-who ducked his head down. I took a deep breath.<p>

"Everyone I have an announcement!" I shouted around the lunchroom. All eyes turned on me and I stood on the table. "Everyone hear knows about the bet me and Jerome Clarke have been doing the past week." I received a few wolf whistles.

"SHUT UP!" Jerome roared at them. He looked very angry that I was being objectified, he's so sweet.

"But a couple nights ago something changed, something that made me see how much I've been missing over the past couple weeks." I turned to Jerome. "Last night you told me you loved me and I didn't answer." a collective gasp went around the lunchroom and Jerome blushed darkly.

"Thank you for reminding me of that." he muttered darkly.

"I'm not finished." I said quickly. "The reason I didn't answer was because I was shocked…shocked that something so good could happen to someone as undeserving as me." Jerome looked up at me, standing up.

"I love you Jerome." I finished giving him a smile. There was silence (beside the quiet aww from Amber and Nina) as everyone stared at Jerome. Wordlessly he turned and left the lunchroom, my heart sinking. Hopping down from the table, I rushed to the exit-never feeling so heart broken and embarrassed in all my life.

"Patricia Ramona Williamson, where the hell do you think you're going?" I turned to see Jerome standing back at the table. He walked over to me, something in his hand. It was a small, silver bracelet.

"You rejected me." I answered, tears in my eyes. He looked generally confused.

"No I didn't."

"You walked away."

"I was getting this from my locker." he said, holding it up. I took it. Across the band was my full name, a skull dotting all of the I's. "I bought it as soon as we made the bet. It's yours of you want it, but you'd have to be my girlfriend." he said, his eyes filled with mischief. He took the bracelet back before getting down on one knee. I blushed, he certainly was one for theatrics. "Patricia Ramona Williamson, will be my girlfriend?"

I grinned, pulling him up then throwing my arms around his neck. "Nothing could be better." I said into his neck. I felt the arms around my waist tighten before I was pulled into a passionate kiss. The whole lunchroom clapped, but a voice broke through.

"Hey guys…what did I miss?" Mara asked as she walked past us.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Can you guess the scene in which the bracelet plays into-if so I'll be impressed.<p>

Review!


	16. Saving Patricia Williamson

**Sorry for the long wait but I've not had much inspiration to write. Thank's for the reviews though and I thank you for your patients**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

I fought to contain my chuckles as I crept towards Trixie and Mara's room. I felt like pranking someone tonight, one of the girls. Nina was a no go, being in Fabien's room tonight. I had pranked Amber to many times, I needed to find a new target. Mara was away visiting Mick, how she got the school to agree with it I'll never know and Joy would just think I was coming onto her.

So Patricia it was.

Slowly I opened the door, slipping inside before silently closing it behind me. In the room, I could see the outline of Patricia on her bed, rolling around. I watched her for a few minutes, finding her movements rather cute. That was until I finally saw her face, silent tears streaming over her cheeks.

"N-No, please leave me alone…someone h-help," she whimpered and I felt my heart twist in pity. I quickly rushed over to her bedside, gently touching her shoulder. She flinched away in her sleep, whimpering again. This time I gripped her shoulder tighter.

"Patricia. Patricia wake up," I said quietly. Her eyes snapped open, the tears still falling as she stared up at me.

"J-Jerome?" she whispered.

"Yeah Trixie, it's me. I won't hurt you," I whispered back. Without another word Patricia launched herself at me, her arms trapping me in a tight hug. I was shocked at first, not used to Patricia expressing this kind of need to be comforted.

Wordlessly I rubbed her back, whispering comforting words in her ear as I waited for her to stop crying into my chest. Finally she pulled away.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?" she nodded again but didn't say anything for a while. I let her think.

For a while we just sat there, Patricia fighting to control her breaths as she clutched my shirt tightly.

"It was…Rufus, he found me again." I nodded, watching as her lip trembled.

"You don't have to say any more Patricia, I understand," I said but she shook her head. Carefully, she pulled me down so that we were both lying down on her bed, me behind her and holding her close.

I was surprised at the position she had placed us in, finding it more intimate then I figured Patricia would go for. Secretly though I wasn't complaining. Out of all the girls in the house, Patricia was the only one I would do anything like this for, otherwise I would go get Fabien or someone more capable of sympathy. The truth was, I was completely in love with the girl in my arms.

"H-He caught me while I was walking back from school and d-dragged me back to the warehouse he took me to before. There he…he beat me, saying it was my fault he lost the elixir," she broke off as she started to cry again, turning around to bury her face in my chest.

"Shh, it's ok. I won't let him hurt you Patricia," I whispered. And that was the truth. As long as I was still breathing, I would never let anyone hurt her. Soon she drifted off to sleep against my chest. Seeing no reason to leave, I pulled her blankets around us before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I heard sniggering, clutching my pillows tighter to me as I tried to fall back asleep. My pillows snuggled closer to me, a satisfied sigh coming from it. Again more sniggering was heard.<p>

"Aww look, they're sooooo cute together," a voice that sounded like Amber whispered. Finally I opened my eyes, wincing at the harsh light of the morning sun. "Shh! Shh! They're waking up!" the voice whispered harshly before all the giggling stopped.

I rolled away from my sighing pillow to see Nina, Fabien, Amber, Alfie and Joy all standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Your room? Don't you mean Patricia's room?" Nina said with a smirk. My eyes snapped open, ignoring the burn from the light exposure as I rolled back over. Sure enough, I was next to Patricia…in her bed…sleeping.

"It's not what it looks like," I said quickly, throwing the blankets off me but keeping Patricia covered. She groaned.

"Jerome, come back to bed…" she mumbled and I blushed deeply, hearing the others snigger.

"In a sec," I whispered before pushing the others out the door and closing it behind us. "I can explain,"

"Go on then," Amber said with a small smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Well I was sneaking into Patricia and Mara's room to prank Patricia when I noticed her crying in her sleep so, being the gentleman I am, I helped her and she told me about her nightmare and we just kind of…fell asleep. Nothing happened," I finalised. There was a pause.

"You were trying to prank one of us?" Nina asked.

"From all of that, that's what you took from the story?" I asked and she looked away. Fabien stepped up.

"Ok, Ok Jerome. We get it, you and Patricia didn't sleep together but you…slept together?" he asked and I nodded, sighing at his stupidity. Isn't he supposed to be the smart one?

"Well, now that you guys have caught up, I'm going back to bed," I finished, whirling around and going back into Patricia's room.

By the time I realised I was once again not in my own room, Patricia was already snuggled up against me. I wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallways, not so secretly searching for a certain red headed Goth Pixie. I hadn't seen her all day and I was missing her company.<p>

"Alfie!" I shouted as I spotted him coming out of the Drama room. He looked over to me and smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen Patricia? I haven't seen her all day," I asked but he shook his head.

"No man, I haven't seen her since she left Drama two minutes ago to go back to the house to get her French book," I nodded, patting his shoulder as I turned for the exit.

"Thanks mate!" I shouted as I headed for the front door.

"Just ask her out already!" Alfie shouted as I pushed the door open. I shook my head at his idiocy.

The walk from school to house was short, but it felt a lot longer this time compared to the other times I had walked back. Something felt wrong. Every few minutes I found myself quickening my pace until I was full on running. I should have caught up to her by now and yet nothing.

"Patricia!" I shouted as I rounded the corner, the house in sight. Something on the path caught my eye, something small and purple. I stopped, panting as I bent down to pick it up. It was one of Patricia's hair extensions.

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

I struggled, kicked and even bit at Rufus as he dragged me down a familiar path.

"Let me go!" I screamed loudly. I was met with a slap.

"Shut up!" he snapped, pushing open the door to the warehouse and shoving me inside. I stumbled, scraping my legs as I tumbled to the floor.

Before I could fight away from his grip, he chained me to the wall like he did the first time. "Now I'm going to ask you again, where is the cup?" I glared at him before spitting on his cheek. His eye twitched as he wiped my spit off his cheek. He then slapped me again.

"Go to hell!" I snapped back, my face shielded by my hair. He chuckled.

"My dear Patricia you don't seem to understand. The more you insult me, the more pain I cause you," he said in a calm voice before kicking me in the stomach. I coughed but refused to cry. "Now, phone please?" he said, holding out his hand.

"I don't have one, you broke it the last time," I spat and he chuckled.

"Ahh, fun memories," he mused, heading for the door. "Now I'm going to leave you here until you come to your senses and tell me where the cup is," he said before leaving and locking the door behind him.

As soon as I was sure he was gone I pulled out the phone Jerome bought for me and dialled his number. He was the only one who I trusted to come help me, I needed him.

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

"Patricia! Patricia I know you're hiding somewhere!" I shouted as I ran through the house, searching everyone's rooms for her. I stopped in the kitchen, panting. She wasn't in any of the rooms and I had searched everywhere.

Sex and white lies,  
>Handcuffs and alibis,<br>She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
>Her heart beats, red wine,<br>My toxic valentine.  
>Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine.<p>

I jumped as Patricia's special ring-tone rang out from my pocket. I grabbed for my phone and pressed receive.

"Patricia I've been worried sick! Where are yo-"

"Jerome be quiet!" I heard her hiss.

"What's going on? Where are you?"

"Rufus got me on my walk back to the house and took me away. He wants the elixir…Jerome I'm scared," she whispered, her voice cracking. My heart broke for her.

"Patricia it'll be ok, I'll find you just stay calm," I said into the phone and I heard her breathing calm. "Now, where are you?" I asked.

"I think I'm at the warehouse again, everything looks famili-I think he's coming back!"

"What are you doing!" a voice yelled and I heard footsteps. "Who are you talking to?"

"No give me my phone! Jerome please help!"

"Ahh it's lover boy. Well Jerome if you want to see your precious _Trixie _again, then bring the elixir to the warehouse in one hour…or else," I shivered and would have answered, but the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<p>

I whimpered as I sat in the darkness. It was the middle of December and it was 6.00pm so it was dark already. I hated the dark purely because it reminded me of this. I felt like I had when I had had my nightmare, only this time there was no Jerome to comfort me, to hold me and calm me down.

There was no Jerome to make me feel loved.

I backed up as the door opened and Rufus strode in, shinning a torch in my eyes. I whimpered again.

"Aww, don't be scared. As long as Jerome brings me the elixir you'll be free to go."

"A-a-and if he doesn't?" I asked timidly. I hated how vulnerable and scared I sounded. Rufus smirked.

"Then you might as well get comfortable," he stated before walking out and locking the door behind him. I sighed and stared up at the only window in the warehouse. I could see stars in the sky and sighed.

I remembered one night Jerome and I went for a walk together last year. It was partly clouded and Jerome was showing me stars before it started snowing. I shivered again, praying it wouldn't start snowing.

"Patricia?" my head snapped up at the hushed voice.

"Who's that?" I asked but I could recognise his voice anywhere.

"It's Jerome, I'm here to save you like the hero I am," he said in a smug voice.

"Time and place Jerome, time and place," I muttered.

"Right, sorry," he mumbled as his face appeared in the window. I grinned as he stuck his hand through. I reached up, taking his hand in both of mine and holding it to my chest. "You'll be ok Trixie, I'm here now," he whispered in the most caring voice I had ever heard.

"And how do you plan on getting me out of here?" I asked. Jerome smirked before disappearing from sight. A few seconds later the bricks around the window disappeared and Jerome climbed through.

"Ta Da!" he laughed. I lifted my wrist, showing the shackle that restricted me from leaving. His eyebrows furrowed before he reached into his pocket, pulling something out before grabbing my wrist. After fiddling around with the shackle for a couple minutes it popped open. "Voila!" he laughed again.

"How did you do that?" I cried.

"My own little tricks to get by Trixie," he said as he put a penknife back in his pocket.

After helping me through the hole, and getting himself out Jerome and I took off into the woods towards the house. Finally we had to stop by sledgers hill, my lungs feeling like they were about to explode.

Jerome was panting as well, our breaths coming out in cloud form in front of our faces. "Well that was something I never want to do again," he mumbled.

"Ditto," I gasped. We stood in silence for a bit. I stared at Jerome, the moonlight shinning down on him. "Jerome," he looked down at me and I threw myself into his arms. "Thank you so much," I whispered against his chest. I felt his hand stroke my hair while the other arm wrapped firmly around my waist.

"Of course Trixie, I'd do anything to keep you safe," he mumbled into my hair.

I pulled back to stare into his crystal blue eyes as he stared down into mine. His hand left my hair and gently trailed down my cheek, his thumb tracing it gently. Slowly he started to lean down and I closed my eyes as I waited for him to kiss me.

"Well well well," a cocky voice stated and Jerome instantly pulled back, tugging me behind him. We both watched as Rufus walked towards us. "Looks like my little captive was rescued by a nosy little snitch. Hello Jerome," he said snidely. Jerome sneered at him.

"Creep," he said back. Rufus didn't seem to appreciate this very much as he took another step forwards. Jerome backed me up a few paces. "Don't come any closer," he warned. Rufus took another step then stopped.

"Ahhh, snitch is playing hero. Well I'm sorry but I'm going to need Patricia back so…" he took another step and Jerome leaped at him.

I screamed as both of them were sent tumbling down the hill, the force of Jerome's tackle taking the both over the side. I ran after them, watching as Jerome struck at Rufus whenever he could.

They rolled over and over until they finally hit the bottom, both lying still. I ran, stumbling over a few times until I finally landed next to Jerome's still body.

"Jerome? Jerome wake up! Please!" I begged, brushing his hair away from his face. He didn't move. I stared at his face, not even his eye was twitching. I suddenly felt all my tears well up, all my repressed emotions for the blonde boy on the ground finally coming out. Placing my face in my hands I let all my tears out, crying heavily.

"Ohhhh, ow God that hurt. Trixie? Are you crying?" my head snapped up before I turned to see Jerome, leaning up on his elbows as he stared at me.

"Jerome!" I cried, leaping at him while my arms went around my neck.

"OW oh God!" he cried, one of his hands going to his side and clutching his ribs.

"Sorry," I said a little sheepishly. He smiled, his arm going around my waist and pulling me too him.

"It's worth it," he whispered before his lips landed on mine. He held me tightly and I all but complied, melting into his embrace. We pulled apart after a few minutes, Jerome staring right into my eyes.

"I love you," he said with complete sincerity. My eyes watered again.

"I love you too," I whispered. He smiled, pulling me too him again.

"I should comfort you when you have a nightmare more often," he said with a chuckle. I just buried my face in his shirt.

"I should have nightmares more often," he laughed again before hauling us both us.

"Come on, lets go back to the house," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. As we walked back, something came into my mind.

"Amber's going to have a field day with this," Jerome laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. While it's not my best, it was just in my mind. <strong>

**Review!**


End file.
